Into The Wonderful Wonderland
by VampierYuki
Summary: Alice Leddell is a normal 16 year old girl that lives in 2010, what happens when a serten rabbit noks on her door? What will happen to her as she wonders this wonderful wonderland that is dangerous but hard to resist? Who will she call the most dearest?
1. Down The Rabbit Hole

HI! this is my first story ever so plz treat me kindly. I do not own this game but I own the idea of the story, well you now what I mean.

Plz forgive me I have never played the game before so if I get somthing wrong plz tell me (thought this story is slightly diffrent) the only info I get for this game is the manga and reading the routs that other people have told me what has happened. Oh and I love revews, if I get enof I'll continue this

With that Pleas enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

"Beep! Beep! Beep!"

"Ung...", my face screwed up, irritated at the annoying beeping sound that had woken me up from my sleep. My hand slammed down on the off button on the clock.

"Beep! Bee...."

I sighed and rolled over. Trying to think through my fogy head, I wondered what my dream was about. I felt that it had to do with something like a game... cards? It seemed that what ever had happened had left me feeling sad and lonely.

I sighed after a moment of unproductive thinking and gave up. Well it was just a dream it's not like dreams have any real meaning to them.

I got up and began to got ready for school, going slowly for once since I had gotten up sooner then usual. I slowly dragged my hairbrush through my hair, staring at my reflection in the mirror. The girl I saw was quit plain in my opinion. She had long brown hair that was about shoulder length, brown eyes, and very pale skin, so pale that it seemed like you could see through it. Though the only thing that she every allow herself to compliment about the boring face was the lips. They always looked like they had lipstick on but they never did. Not once, for they had never had a reason to, no one special to present themselves to.

I sighed once more as I finished getting ready. I wore a black and dark blue striped shirt that clung nicely to my body, black jeans, a black belt hanging to the side, and black high heeled boots.

Hey! Don't call me plain, it's all I really have! Excuse me for living with a guy that rarely, no wait, never takes his daughter out shopping for cloths. Excuse me for almost all of my other cloths being pink and frilly that by grandma sent me. Excuse me, no wait, excuse my dad for being a lazy ass and not getting a job.

I sighed again as I grabbed my backpack from the floor. I had a feeling that I might want to bring some stuff to school for entertainment so I went and grabbed my ipod that had all of my favorite songs and pics on it, and if I ever wanted to, I could record something at school with the video camera in it. Them I went and grabbed my camera (don't ask me why) ,my laptop, my charger, and placed them all in my backpack. I was quit proud of that charger because it can charge anything, turns sunlight into energy, and it's water prof. Once, I had been so proud, that I had shown everyone in first period, acting quit the opposite of what I'm usually like, which is shy and quit. I don't really like talking to other people these days because most of the people I see look like gangsters and are mean, stuck up assholes, wile half of the other people are all snooty bitches that think their the queens and kings of the world and think lowly of the people that are not like them.

I looked at the clock to see it was 6:30 a.m. Well... I still had about 40 min.s left before I was allowed to leave the house to got to the bus stop. Yes, I said allowed. My dad is WAY overprotective, do you wont to know how over protective? Let me enlighten you. He wouldn't let me leave the house unless I was going to school or he was taking me some were like the store or something like that. Sure, we went to the movies every once and awhile but I was always with him. He wont let my friends into the house to play game, even if it was only girls. Once I asked if I could go to my friends house for 30 min.s, guess what he said. If you guessed no, then you won, wooohooo. Man I hate living this life of boring old Alice Leddell. Ya, that's my name and don't forget it.

I might as well take a nap I thought as a long yawn escaped me. I grabbed my backpack and walked into the living room and layed down on the couch, the backpack on back. I curled up into a little ball and not to long later, my mind was claimed by the sweet sweet bliss of sleep.

* * *

"NOK NOK!"

I raised my head to look at the door.

"NOK NOK!"

I quickly turned my head to see what time it was. 7:00 a.m. I wonder who it could be so early in the morning. I quickly got up and rushed to the door and pecked would in the peep hole.... None was there. I unlocked the door and fully opened the door. I looked side to side to see none there. I could have sworn there was someone nocking on the door. Oh well I thought as I slowly began to close the door, but stopped when I felt a tug at the bottom of my pants.

I slowly looked down to see the most surprising thing in my entire life. A white rabbit. A white rabbit that was dressed up in a checkered red and dark red jacket, brown pants, white gloves (how can a rabbit ware gloves?), glasses, a gigantic tie, and a very VERY big clock on it's hip.

....Am I dreaming? Because if I am, then I had no idea that I could think up something soooo cute! I continued to think girly thoughts as the rabbit tugged at my pants again and pointed toward the forest. When I just stood there, the rabbit complained in a wining voice, "Come on, your suppost to follow me!"

....Did that rabbit just talk?...Ok, I'm dreaming, and if I'm dreaming then I might as well have some fun and see were this takes me. I pulled my act together, smiled down at it and said, "Ok, but I have to wait 10 more mins before I am allowed to leave the house, so could you wait till then?" I may be in a dream, but I was still afraid of my father. I didn't expect this rabbit to wait for me, but I kind of hoped it would and would come in so I could pet it or something, because SERIOUSELY, it's fur looked so soft, I was having a hard time just trying not no grabbing the rabbit. But what he did next COMPLETLY took me of grad.

The little bunny sighed and said, " I guess it can't be helped." A blinding flash made me close my eyes and the next thing I know, my feet aren't on the floor anymore. Apparently this rabbit... was actually a man... a man with bunny ears sticking out of his head. And this bunny man had picked me up in a princess hold... how bold. Mr. Rabbit man the smiled down at me and asked, " Please don't scream." He then began to run toward the forest, running in a hopping motion... kind of like a rabbit.

Me, having been talking to a rabbit one second and the next, said rabbit, turned into am man with rabbit ears and grabbed me in a princess hold and ran toward the forest with me in his arms with a smile on his face... well, I don't know what you would think but I thought this rabbit man was a kidnapping pervert. Do you know why? Well just see the list above and the number one reason was the inter time he was running, he had a smirk on his face. So me, thinking he was kidnapping me, shouted "Wait! What are you doing?! Put me down!!!"

He looked down at me with his...RED EYES?!! What the hell!? And said, " No can do, if we don't hurry or we'll run out of time."

"Huh?" I had no idea what he was talking about and I was not sure I wanted to know.

He saw my confused look and smiled, his white hair flying around his head, and murmured, " Don't worry, we'll get there soon." And with that said, he ran even faster, which I never thought passable. After a moment of staring at his face, I realized that he was actually quit handsome, his white hair really complimented his pale skin and his red eyes. I blushed when I realized that I had just thought that and looked ford, trying to hide the fact that I was blushing at a kidnapping rabbit. And what I saw coming closer was a HUG hole, and I mean HUG by bigger then my house HUGE.

"What the hell is this hole doing in the forest?!" I shouted, clearly thinking that he had something to do with it.

The only response I got out of him was, "Hmmm, I wonder why." and then he smiled down that me and said, " but if there's a hole, then you must jump in?"Having said that he leaped into the hole, with me still in his arms, and began to fall.

I gave a small cry, I grabbed onto him, and brayed my face into his chest. At first, all I could do was hold onto him for dear life, and not one second did I let go or loosen my grip. But after a few seconds, I opened my eyes to see darkness, the soft whistle of the wind, was the only noise I could hear. A slow smile slide on to my face, I loosened my arms, letting myself relax. Falling made it free like I was flying, like I could go anywhere I wanted, like I was free. A small giggle escaped my lips, causing Mr. Rabbit to look up at me with his curries red eyes.

"Doesn't falling feel like your flying?" I giggled, my eyes dancing with joy as I smiled at him, all but forget just a moment ago, I thought he was my enemy.

He smiled in response, nodding." Yes, yes it does." Then he smiled a little wider and slide a arm around my waist, pulling me a little closer, and murmured, " If I'm falling with you , I might become obsessed." And with that one sentence, I turned bright red but smiled in response.

Then he sighed," But alas, we can not fall forever,"

I looked down to see a bright light coming closer. The light felt warm and fuzzy, making me sleepy. Before the bliss of sleep claimed me once more I managed to murmur, "But...I like being...free..."


	2. The Vile And The Rabbit Named Peter

Hi, this a short chapter that I wrote but it will get more interesting, I promice, the next 2-4 chapters she'll meet the other characters. oh and no there is no offishal paring it's just that it has not gotten far enof for her to meet the other characters. Let me remind you that all I got for the didolog is my emagination and the manga so if you would plz not get angery at me if it dose not make sence for that charcter to say that. (Alice is a hybrid betwen the real Alice and my Alice)

I do not own Heart no kuni no alice

Plzzzzzzz review

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

**I slowly opened my eyes, to be greeted with a bright blue sky, it's butty took my breath way. I wondered what it would feel like flying up in the beautiful blue sky. I smiled when I remembered what it felt like to fall... wait, when did I fall? My thoughts slowly remembered what happened and the white rabbit that had kidnapped me. Well, I forgive him for kidnapping me since it seemed that he had taken me to such a beautiful place.**

**I sat up and looked around me.... Hmmm, what a strange place. I was on a tower, and that's all I could tell from were I was. It look so old but was still quit beautiful. I always had a soft spot for old times things, you know, back when people had queens and kings, knights , so on and so forth. **

"**Were am I...?" I asked no one in particular. I felt wonder fill me as I stared around me. A voice I remembered answered the question. **

" **This is Wonderland." I looked behind me to see Mr. Rabbit standing not to far away.**

"**Wonderland..." I whispered in wonder, not expecting for him to hear it, but he did.**

"**Yes,"He had tilted his head to the side, making his white hair fall into his face, a smile on his face, his rabbit ears were twitching slightly to the slight breeze, making him look so cute. "Welcome to Wonderland Alice!"**

" **How do you know my name?" I was sure I had never told him my name, but I really didn't care. I was to busy taking in all of this. Was this a dream? Is he a bunny or a man? Did I want to wake up if this was a dream? When I wake up will I have to do the laundry? Questions like those were flying through my head before he even answered my question. Though what came out of his mouth next made me do a double take, blush, do another double take, and blush a even darker red.**

**He smiled a heart quickening smiled, showing his perfect, white, teeth and said, "Of course I know your name, I love you." **

**That one sentience made me think a few different thoughts. The girly side of me was screaming in delight that someone actually said that to me. Me. You know the very shy and boring girl. The smarter side of me was like, WTH, is he a stalker/kidnapper/rabbit man? This side of me was wondering whether or not to punch him and run. The same part of that side argued that if I knocked him out then what would I do and were would I go? **

**Wile the three dominate sides of my personality argued what to do, Mr. Rabbit tuck out something from his pocket and said, "Here, please drink this."**

**He walked a little closer and held out the item. I looked at it and studied it. It was a small vile with a light blue liquid in side it. At the top was the cap/cork, it was shaped like a heart and was half blue and the other half was red. What is that? I wondered. And then I let my smart side take over.**

" **Sure, but you'll have to tell me two things," I said, looking him strait in the eye, which made my girly side scream and blush. Yeesh, I really need to get that side of me under control. **

**He tilted his head to the other side, making his rabbit ears bounce a little and questioning look on his face. "What do you want to know?" **

"**I want to know what the liquid is and why you want me to drink it," I was NOT going to drink something with out knowing what it was, especially if it was from someone I barley knew, even if it was from someone that was a mixture of hot and cute.**

**He laughed at that and shock his head, "I can't answer those questions, but I still need you to drink it."**

"**Well then I'm not drinking it!" I pouted, why couldn't he tell me why? I wont drink it! I wont! I tried to stand up but couldn't. It felt like there were chains around me legs, holding them down. **

**He knelt down in front of me, his red eyes felt like they'd burn right through me as I stared strait back at him. He smirked at me and asked, "Aren't you curious to learn my name?" **

**I felt like that was a trick question, like there was a double meaning behind it. But I answered anyway, "Of course I am! Your the one who tuck me here!" **

**He smiled even wider and said with delight in his voice, " Then that means you must like me!" I blushed a deep red, were the hell did he come up with that?**

"**W-W-What?" After stuttering that, I was to shocked and ****embarrassed to say any thing else, so I just sat there looking down in my lap, blushing like a fan girl that had just bin told by her favorite man that he loved her and wanted her to be his.**

"**Well, without your personality, this game might me a little boring, so I'm going to make it a little interesting." Game? My head throbbed, making me cradle it. **

**Hey, did you know? **

**Games always have rules.**

**It's decided from the beginning. **

**He opened the vile and drank it some of it, or so I thought. Then with a smirk on his face, he grabbed my chin gently but firmly with his gloved hands. And, well... he kissed me. Then I felt liquid being forced down my throat. ...Well shit, this is the worst yet best day of my life. **

**After I had drunken all that he had, he pulled back and said, "I lend you a hand." Both of his gloved hands gently holding my face, a small smile played on his lips. I was blushing the hardest I've ever blushed in my life, I was to stunned and embarrassed to listen to my senses that were screaming at me to ether slap him or to notice that he was know downing the rest of the vile's contens and his lips were aiming themselves at mine once more. His soft white hair fell over my face once more and his warm lips were forcing my open and were making me swallow the liquid once more. **

**After all of it was swallowed, he pulled back and stud up. After rubbing his mouth with his sleeve and said happily, "You drank ****it!" **

**He opened his arms wide and said, " This is the potion of hearts. Once you drink it, you must participate in the game."He turned around and headed for the stairs.**

**He stopped at the door, his hand on the side of the wall, and said, "Oh, my name is Peter, Peter White. Now Alice, let the game begin, and may we meet again." With that, he disappeared down the stairs, the pit pat of his steps fading till I could hear nothing but the wind.**

"**............HOLY%^&!!!!!!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. **

"**What the hell is with that man?! And how cheesy using 007's way of saying his name! 'My name is Peter, Peter White' what a idiot!" I muttered the last part with a James Bond sounding way and added his killer smile. Then I stud up stiffly and walked down the stairs, stomping the inter way down. I wont fell any better until I give him a good punch to his face and a kick in his weak spot. What a frustrating way to begin my day in Wonderland.**


	3. The Gate And The Mansion

Hey! Here I hope you all injoy and plzz review!

* * *

Chapter 3

I stepped out of the tall old tower to see a beautiful forest surrounding me. It's trees were full of green leave that were so beautiful it made me want to cry. In the world I came from, I lived at the edge of a city, but the trees that were next to use were ugly and their leaves were dieing. But this was so different, I felt this world was full of life, wonderful life.

I walked a few steps from the tower and toke of my backpack. I took out my camera and began to take pictures, not wanting to forget this sight. After I was done I put it back in my backpack and took out my cellphone. I checked my signal and was surprised to see I had a perfect connection. Wow, who would have thought that Wonderland had a internet connection? I put it away, realizing that I did not want to talk to anybody at the moment. Ya, you'd think I would want to talk to at least somebody after being carried down a rabbit hole buy a bunny man and then said bunny man forcing me to drink some kind of heart potion. But I didn't want to because when I did talk to somebody, I was going to have questions flying at me, and I did not want to deal with that at all. And it would ruin my good mood.

I took out my ipod and started to play my favorite songs as I walked into the forest, hoping that I was going in the right direction the rabbit man was or so called Peter White.

I began to sing as the green green trees slowly passed by me.

"La la la,

Take me,

Take me outta here it makes me feel so,

Feel so,

Na na na na na!"

I began to skip, the leaves swirling up with each step, my voice getting into the grove of the song.

"Baby,

Baby,

Here we are all crazy.

You don't have to worry,

Na na na na na!"

I began to run, the joy of song always did this to me, gave me energy from nowhere. The light coming from between the tree leaves left dotes of yellow on my body as I ran happily through the forest.

"So fallow me down (do do),

Out of this town (do do),

Girl you moven way to slow,

So fallow me down (the train),

I'll show you around (ok),

There's a place we got to go~"

My hair was swimming with the wind as I jumped over rocks and roots, ducked under low tree branches, and ran on the soft grass and moss that covered the forest floor.

"Dancing,

Walking,

Clocks keep on talking,

They sing

They sing,

Na na na na na !

Gentle men and ladys

Animals and babys

We sing

We sing

Na na na na na!"

I laughed when I sang that part, it always got to me. I continued to sing until I saw a mansion through the trees. Finally, I don't know how many times I had sung that song but I know it was more than 6 times. I hope the people their will tell were that stupid rabbit is, I mean, a man with rabbit ears has got to be famous, right?

I walked up to the gate, a little nervous because, well, I'm shy if you haven't noticed. I looked around the front gate, trying to see if there was a door bell or a touch pad. When I found non, I was like, What the hell? How can anyone get in and out of this? I reached out with one hand tried one of the bars, as expected nothing happened, but what did happen was two voices called out behind me and asked, "Onee-san, do you have any business at the mansion?"

I turned around, relief flowing thru me, to see that someone was here. "Yes, I have something to ask...." I almost screamed when I saw two axe/scythes pointed at me, their blades less then a foot away from my face. And holding the to weapons were twin little boys, maybe around 11 or 12. They wore the same cloths except they were different colors. The one on my left wore something like a German army uniform, the top was striped blue and light blue, the pants were black, and back boots. He had short black hair that had a german like hat on it, pale skin, and light blue eyes. The twin on my right wore the same thing except the top was striped red and light red. He had short black hair ,just like his other twin, with a red german hat on top, pale skin, and light red eyes.

The red one said, "We're the guards here-"

"We get rid of all trespassers," finished the blue one. ...Well there goes my hopes from getting help from them, they clearly thought of me as a trespasser since the were pointing their weapons at me.

"You don't look like a bad person but..." continued the blue one.

"People aren't what they always seem." finished the red one.

I tried to explain why I was here but they interrupted me, saying in union, "Don't worry."

The red one said, "It won't hurt that much, right brother?"

The blue one nodded, "Yup, lets kill her brother."

And once more in union, "We're not letting you go!" I closed my eyes tightly, hopeful that the after life was better then this. Just before the blades touched me I heart a man shout, " HEY YOU TWO!"

I looked to the left to see a man dressed on a battle beaten cot and a scarf wrapped around his neck. I looked at his face to see he had orange hair and.... aww shit, bunny ears. Why are there people with bunny ears in this world. Not that I hate them it's just that my last encounter with someone with bunny ears had been a pervert that had kidnapped me from my world.

The man continued, "What are you doing? Isn't that a guest? That woman." That woman?! Ok this man is sexist, I have know decided that all people with bunny ears are stupid in their own way and I should never trust them.

"I don't want my pay check docked-" said the red twin.

"Don't get in our way stupid newbiehare!" said the blue twin.

The man looked irritated, and murmured, "Says the guys were slaking off, might I add." He then turned to me, a bored look on his face.

"Are you really a guest? Or are you a spy?" he asked. Spy? There must be a war going on or something if he's worried about spys.

"I-I'm..."

"Hmm...., well I don't really care ether way," He pulled out a gun and pointed it at my throat, a smile was on his face as he said, "Let me handle this one, I want to test this gun." And may I say a old gun at that, it looked like one from the 1900s. But not much later I realized that I was going to be shot.

And do you know what my last thought before I expected to be killed was? It was 'I wish that I could have givin that white rabbit a peace of my mind before I left this world'.

"BAM!"


	4. The Night at the Mansion

Hey I'm on a role, I wrote 3 chapters in one day! But I'll problebly only put out one or two tomarow since I have to go back to school. anyway i do not own Heart no kuni no Alice and plzz review!

Ps: Blood is not a ofishal paring yet, I don't even think I'll make them a paring but I'll alow some romance betwen the 2 for know. you might not think this from what I have writen in this chapter but I actually hate Blood.

* * *

Chapter 4

"BAM!"

...Nothing. The only difference was the protective hand on my shoulder, pulling me close to a body behind me. Heh, maybe it's mister Peter White come to rescue the girl he kidnapped. After realizing what I just thought, I mentally slapped myself. Don't look for that perverts help or expect it Alice, thats bad news. It means you've fallen in love and you know were that bring you to, don't you? I flinched slightly when that thought ran through my head. Yes, yes I did know what that brought.

"Stop." murmured a commanding voice.

"Blood..." said mister orange rabbit. Blood?

"I told you not to kill anyone on the premises without my consent," the voice said.

I opened my eyes and looked behind me wile saying, "Um... Thank you."

"Your welcome young lady." said the most handsome man I'd ever met. He had shoulder length spiky black hair, and on top of that black hair was a top-hat that had red roses, black feathers, and cards attached to it. And last but not least his eyes, his beautiful sky blue eyes were looking down at me, his lips were pulled in a warm smile. My eyes widened, this man was even hotter then Peter White, not too much, but still better. And to top it all of, from what I could see, he had no rabbit ears.

I blushed a deep red and smiled at him. He gave of a genital and warm ore, making me relax in his hold. This man is much better then that white rabbit and everyone else I had met here. At least he was not doing anything wrong in my opinion... at least not at the moment.

"And what brings you here young lady, if I might ask?" he asked in a honey dripping voice, which I was all to happy to answer.

"I wanted to know were I can fined Peter White," I chimed.

"Peter White...!!!" everyone said in shock. I wonder why they were so surprised, it he that famous?

"Why would you be looking for him young lady?" Blood asked.

"Because I need to give him a peace of my mind and then ask him a few questions, like why he kidnapped me from my world." I hissed, the thought of beating the snot out of him made me feel a little better.

The twins and the orange rabbit just stared at me wile Blood said, "So your a foreigner."

"Foreigner?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yes, someone not from this world."

"Oh, well then ya." I was confused as to why he would call me that until he said that. What a strange place.

He looked thought full for a moment he then asked, "Would you like to stay for the night? It's getting dark and it's not safe for a young beautiful lady like yourself to wonder the woods at night."

I looked up at the sky to see it was almost night, I could see the first stars peeking out in the shy. That's weird, it was noon just a moment ago. I thought for a second and decided that he was right.

I looked up at him and smiled, "Yes, I think I would like to if it's alright with you." I mean, what could possibly happen?

He smiled in return and took my hand in his gloved hand. "Then let me escort you to a guest room." I blushed and nodded. We began to walk to the mansion, the gates long behind us. Blood called over his shoulder, "Call it a day boys!"

Blood led me through his amazing mansion, my hand warm in his. He stopped in front of a door and opined it. Inside was the most wonderful room I'd ever seen, it was even better then mine. The bed was queen sized, white covers spread neatly across it, and its head was up against the wall. There was a tall mirror next it, a dresser, and a few plants were around the large window.

He smiled down at me and murmured, " This is your room."

I looked at him with hopeful eyes. "Really? This room is mine? But its so wonderful, it can't be a guest room," I was really happy, a smile was tugging at my lips.

He laughed, the sound was wonderful, warm and soft, making my smile become full one. "Yes this is your room, know before I leave, would I be given the pleasure of knowing what your name is?"

I blushed and stuttered, " A-Alice, my name is Alice Leddell."

"Then Alice, I wish you a wonderful goodnight and sweet dreams," he smiled and lifted my hand to his lips and kissed it. I blushed a bright red as he left the room, a smile still played on his lips.

...WOW. I mean WOW. This was so awesome, this was the absolute best day of my life. I was still blushing as I closed the door and when to the dresser to see if there were some pajamas or a night gown. All I found were 3 night gowns, each a different color. One was blue, one was red, and the last was white, and of course I chose the blue, but if it hadn't been there, I would have chosen white. White was one of my top 5 favorite colors because it is the color of the clouds, the clouds that fly free in the sky. I didn't want to ware a night gown but there was nothing else there so I had no chose.

As I undressed and put on my night gown, I thought of what would happen to me in this strange world. I thought if I was with Blood then everything was surly going to be alright. I folded my cloths up and placed them on the dresser. Then I grabbed my backpack and took out my iPod again. I liked to listen to music when I was going to sleep because it helped me stop thinking and let me relax.

I turned it on and slide under the covers, sighing with the longing of staying there forever. The song "We are the people of the World" by Empire of the Sun played all night long, even after I fell asleep.


	5. Nightmare

sorry this chapter is so short, I promice I'll make the next one longer, I promice.

* * *

Chapter 5

I slowly opened my eyes, expecting to see the sealing of my from, but was greeted with purple clouds all above me...Huh? I sat up, to see that the floor was made of clouds as well. In every direction, there was nothing but purple clouds. Weird...am I dreaming in a dream?

"That's right," said a voice behind me. I jumped up and looked behind me, to see a surprise waiting for me, like always. It was a man floating in midair. He had long strait gray hair, or long hair for a guy, about a inch or two below his chin, that was cut neatly at the bottom. He wore a eye patch over his right eye, his left eye was gray, just like his hair. He wore a sleeveless coat that was black and was lined gray, black sleeves that was attached to the coat by a removable line of cloth. On his coat were to front pockets that had a long line of gray cloth and connected at his back. He had a purple cloth hanging out on the front of his coat, were the tie would usually be.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Nightmare, an incubus that creates nightmares," he murmured, floating a little closer and was know about 3-4 feet away from me, not to mention the fact that he was also 2 feet higher then me.

" Incubus.... another strange person, I never thought I would be able to think up so many things in a dream."

"A 'dream'... well if that's what you believe then its fine." he said, a small smile playing on his lips.

"What are you trying to say?!" I asked.

"It's nothing, this is a dream," he said, a smile still on his face.

**It's a dream.**

That voice! "Is it you?! Are you the one showing me this world?!" asked, not sure what to feel if he was.

"Not exactly... Peter White went to get you, so I simply him the way...**To the world you wished for, the world you've desired most.**" ...The world I wanted most?

He smiled a more true smile and said, " Everyone will love you in this world, even I love you." I blushed a deep red at what he just said.

"I think I get it, since I'm a lonely girl in the real world that wants people to notice me and love, this is a dream that reflects my inner feelings. A world were everyone loves me... Heh, what a world I have created."

"Alice," he called me, looking at me with truth in his eye, "You didn't create this world, it is a world that already exists."

"...That can't be, no one could ever love someone like me..."

"But there is...in this world," he smiled, " It does not mean that everyone will fall head over heels for you at first sight. The more time they spend with you, the more they'll like you. No one but you, only you."

"That's imposable, quit lying." I whispered, secretly hoping that he was telling the truth.

"...What are you..?"

"I am Nightmare, I drop people into dreams."

"That's not to scary, you can wake up from dreams " I said.

He only smiled in response then after a moment he pointed to the purple clouds that were know turning sky blue, and asked, "What do you think is beyond a dream?"

"That's obvious, **there's nothing beyond a dream, it just ends**."

"Very good, once you wake up, there is only reality, dreams are scary because there is a end. You'll understand soon Alice."


	6. The Morning At The Mansion

I do not own Heart no kuni no Alice or any of the songs in here. and plzz review!

* * *

Chapter 6

"....re the people that rule the world," I slowly opened my eyes to see the ceiling of the room I had slept in or the guest room.

" Are rejoicing in the world," I sat up and look around, relief flowing through me, as to see that I was still dreaming. I looked at my iPod and changed the song to "Mad World" by Gary Jules. After a moment I began to sing with the song as I got out of bed.

"All around me are familiar faces,

Worn out places, worn out faces,

Bright and early for the daily races ,

going no where, going no where,"

I walked over to the drawer and began to look through it for some clean cloths, but all I could see were dresses. So I decided on a blue dress and a black ribbon to ware.

"They're tears are filling up they're glasses,

no expression, no expression,

hide my head I want drown my sorrow,

no tomorrow, no tomorrow,"

After I had put on the dress and had rapped the black ribbon around my waist, I walked to the mirror and grabbing the brush from the counter as I went. I began to slowly brush the tangles out of my hair as I stared at myself.

"And I find it kind of funny,

I find it kind of sad,

that dreams in which I'm dying,

are the best I ever had,

find it hard to tell you,

I find it hard to take,

when people run in circles it's a very very,

mad world, mad world,"

After making sure that everything was were it was suppose to be, I walked over to my backpack and took out my cellphone and turned it on.

" Children waiting for the day they feel good,

happy berth day, happy berth day,

and feel the way every child should,

said I'd listen, said I'd listen,"

I looked at my messages to see I had 10. 8 of which were from my dad. Well shit. I turned off my iPod and clicked listen to the first one.

" Alice, were are you?! It's been 3 hours since school has ended and your still not home! Were are you?! When you get home, you are in some serious trouble young lady! If you don't get home by 8, then your going to be worse then grounded, do you hear me?! Beep!"

Well... this isn't good, I don't even want to listen to the other 7 calls he had give me. I sighed and turned off my phone, deciding that I did not want to deal with that storm any time soon. I slipped my phone back into my back pack and then walked over to the shoes that had been placed next to my bed wile I had been asleep. They were black slide ons that each had a black bow on top. I smiled as I slipped them on, happy for once that I had something new to ware.

"Knock Knock!"

I looked at the door and said, "Wait one second!" I finish putting on my slippers and walked over to the door and opened it. I was surprised when instead of seeing Blood like had expected, I saw the orange rabbit man from yesterday. His ears were down and he was looking at the floor.

"Do you need something?" I asked, wondering why he was here.

He shifted a bit and asked if he could come in. I said sure and let him walk in.

"So why are you here?" I asked.

"...I'm here to say I'm sorry about yesterday. I hope I didn't frighted you to much, I was hoping that you'd forgive me..." He continued to look down at his feet, looking sad and nervous, his orange ears were drooped and sad looking. I could see that he was truly sorry for what happened yesterday so I said what I had said to my best friend the second time we met.

"I forgive you, why don't we start over, like non of that happened?"

He looked up at me hope in his eyes and I smiled and held out my hand, "Hi, my name is Alice Leddell, whats yours?"

He smiled in return and shuck my hand, "My name it Elliot March, it's nice to meet you." We smiled warmly at each other and then my stomach growled making me turn bright red.

He laughed and said, " Looks like your stomach does not like me that much, does it?" I laughed with him and then asked were we could get some food.

" Breakfast will be served in a few minuets, I'll take you there." He stood up and reached for my hand. I smiled and took his warm, strong hand. We were about to leave when I stopped. I rushed over to my backpack and took out my iPod and placed it in my dress pocket, and then I rushed back to Elliot and took his hand once more.

* * *

We had finally reached the tea table that was set up outside in the garden. The garden was so beautiful, flowers of so many kinds littered the inter place. I smiled a warm smile, letting my happiness show. Elliot was standing next to me, saw me smiling at the flowers and smiled at me, a look I had never seen in his eyes before was there.

"Elliot.... this place is wonderful..." I walked ford and knelt down in front of some blue roses and ran my hand slowly through them. The smile on my lips softened as I picked on and held it close to my heart.

"Well good morning Alice, Elliot."

I stood up and looked to see who had said that. My eyes were greeted with light blue ones. I smiled a warm smile, "Good morning Blood!"

He smiled as well and walked over to me. He stopped in front of me and took the blue rose from my hands. He then slid it into my hair, "You look beautiful this morning Alice, I trust you slept well?"

I blushed and nodded.

He smiled a warm smile, and slid his hand around my own, "Well then, would you like to spend this morning with me?"

I nodded, lost for words. He then pulled me along to the breakfast stable that had been dotted with all different types of food, all that look really good. He pulled out a chair for me and I sat down in it. Then he sat next to me on the left and Elliot sat at my right. We spent our morning talking happily and eating delicious food. And I found out something about Elliot... he really like carrot dishes.


	7. The Eavesdroppers

Hey! This story is starting to take a form of it's own so it going to be a little different from the original. but I think thats a good thing, because that means that new things will happen and you wont expect as meny things. And PLZZZZ review Plzzzz, if I don't get some soon, I'm going to lose my courge and stop wrighting, (I have a problem with that in really life)

Here it is, hope you injoy

* * *

Chapter 7

"This is sooooooo good!"

I looked over at Elliot and smiled. He was stuffing his face full of carrot cake (Who eats cake for breakfast?). I almost laughed when looked up at me with shining eyes, his cheeks bulging with cake, orange icing all over his face. After about a minuet of chewing, he managed to swallow the ridiculous amount of food he had stuffed his mouth full of, he noticed that I hadn't eaten that much and asked, "Why aren't you eating that much Alice? Do you feel well?"

I looked down at my almost empty plait, which was empty not because I had eaten most of it, but because I had not put much on it. I didn't want to tell him that I wasn't eating because I was not feeling well, but because I felt like if I ate any of these masterpieces, I would be committing a terrible crime of some sort. Hey! Don't make fun of me! You aren't the one who for most of her life only ate fast food, and then was presented with food so magnificent that it made me want cry about at how poor my life was in the real world.

"I would also like to know that Alice. If you are not feeling well then maybe you I should escort to your room." I looked over to my left to see Blood looking at me with concerned eyes. I blushed when our eyes met and quickly looked at my lap. What is wrong with me?! I never blushed just because I met eyes with someone before! I sure did not want it that happening, because that means that I'm turning into one of those girly fan girls that scream with delight when they just see they're fawning over! No! This is not happening! This is all just a stupid dream! I was saddened by that thought, not realizing that I had begun to fall in love with this free world, even if I had only been here for about 2 days.

I looked back up at Blood and shuck my head, "No, I'm fine, I'm just not that hungry." That was a big fat lie, because I had not eaten a single thing since I was in my world. That morning that Peter kidnapped me, I hadn't even eaten breakfast, and the night before that, I had barely eaten dinner.

I did my best to look full, hoping they'd believe me. Blood seemed to believe me and returned to his food, but Elliot didn't seem so sure.

He looked at me with questioning look and asked, "But Alice, weren't you hungry this morning?"

I flinched and shuck my head, "No, what makes you think that?" Blood had stopped sipping his tea and was looking at me. Shit, it was never good to call attention to ones self when your lying, I knew from experience.

Elliot looked at me, studying my expression, trying to understand why I was lying. After looking at me for a moment, he shrugged, "I don't know."

I sighed with relief, that was close, if Blood caught me lying, he might kick me out. I had no idea what he would do really, but I was taking things to the extreme so if worst comes to worse, I'll expect it.

I got up from my set and began to walk toward the mansion, my dress swaying with every step. I stopped when I heard Elliot ask, " Were are you going Alice?"

I turned around to meet the stares of two men, and smiled, " I'm going to go call my dad."They stared at me like I had gone mad, which in my opinion, was quit funny.

Blood was the first to come to his senses and asked, "How are you going to do that miss Alice?"

"With my cellphone of course," I replied, and was met with blank stares. Are they stupid? Do they not have phones in this world? I didn't want to explain everything, so I just said, "I'll be back in a few minuets." I turned around and began to once more walk toward the mansion, not even looking back to see the stupefied faces staring after me as I walked away.

I sighed once I had reached my room, I was soooo not looking ford to hearing my dad screaming at me. I opened my door and walked over to my back pack and grabbed my cellphone and dialed my dads number. I took a deep breath as I heard the other line pick up.

"Hello?" asked my dad.

"...Hey Daddy."

* * *

Elliot's point of view :

We watched as Alice walked away, dumfounded at what she had said. After a moment, looked at Blood to see even his usual mask of calm and authority had slipped and was now blank. So I asked what we were both wondering out loud, " What's a cellphone?"

Blood seemed to start, then shuck his head, "I have no idea."Then he got up and began to walk toward the mansion as well.

"Were are you going Blood?" I asked, he usually would at least finish his tea before going back to work, but it sat half empty on the table.

He stopped and looked back at me. "I'm going to fallow her, you coming?"

* * *

We stopped out side of Alice's room, wondering if we had gotten here in time to find out what a 'cellphone' was. Blood waved me ford, motioning toward the door for me get closer. Since I had the best hearing, it was expected. I walked ford until I was less then 2 inches away, tilling my ears toward the door, straining to hear what sounds might be coming from the room.

"-ere have you been, young lady?!" came a mans voice. A man? Who is in Alice's room?!

"I-it's kind of hard to explain Daddy," stuttered Alice, she sounded stressed. So that man is Alice's father... wait... there's another foreigner in Wonderland?

"Well explain, or so help me..." this man sounded really pissed.

"I'm in Wonderland," said Alice, she sounded like he wouldn't believe her. Why? This is a really place, of course he'll believe her, and wasn't he here too?

"...What?"

"I said I'm in Wonderland, Daddy,"

"...DON'T LIE TO MEEEE ALICE! KNOW TELL ME WERE YOU ARE!" screamed the man, sounding like he would kill someone there and then if he didn't get some answers. I looked wide eyed over at Blood, shocked at what I had just heard. The expression I saw on his face told me he at least had heard the last part were the man screamed.

"I-I-I-I'm n-n-not lying Daddy!" stuttered Alice, sounding like she was cornered and wanted to be anywhere but there. Blood know had his ear pressed to the door as well, looking shocked and concerned.

"...Dammit Alice, tell me were you are... I need to know." the man sounded less angry know and was sounding more broken.

"...I'm telling you the truth Daddy, I don't know how to tell you any thing else because I don't really understand it that much myself," Alice sounded like she was relived and sad at the same time, "but what I can tell you is that I'm safe and have roof over my head."She laughed a little, " A very big roof at that."

"Well as long as your safe and sound then it's mostly fine, but I still want to know were you are."

"I can tell you were I'm staying if that's what your asking. I'm staying at the Hatter Mansion, maybe you could look it up on the internet and see if you could find it. If I'm not in Wonderland then I might be there." Internet? Whats this 'Internet'? Another weird thing to ask Alice about.

" Ok, but stay in touch, it you don't call at least once a day, I don't know what I'll do," said the man, he was more calm know, seeming more at ease know were she was. But wasn't he here too?

"KNOCK, KNOCK!" I looked over at Blood to see he had knocked on the door, his expression was calm and under control.

"Just a minuet!" she called, then in a more quit voice "Hold on Daddy, I'll be right back, there's someone at the door." Hang up?

This is weird.

I heard foot steps come toward us and then the door was pulled open. Alice stood in the opening, surprise plain on her face when she saw the both of us standing outside her door.

"Hey Blood, Elliot, do you need something?"

* * *

Normal point of view (Alice's)

"Knock, Knock!" I looked up at the door and wondered who it could be. "Just a minuet!" I said loudly so who ever it was could hear me. The in a normal voice I said into the cellphone, "Hold on Daddy, I'll be right back, there's someone at the door." and put the cellphone face up on the bed before walking over to the door.

I opened the door to be met with a great surprise. Blood and Elliot were standing outside my door. Blood's face was calm, and Elliot's face was mostly calm, but I could see that he was hiding his true feelings.

"Hey Blood, Elliot, do you need something?" I asked.

Blood smiled and asked, " May we come in, miss Alice?" Why would he want come in?

"Sure why not," I shrugged and stepped back, letting them in. Blood walked in first, then Elliot, and they both did the most curries thing. The looked around my room as if they had never seen if before, even they were the ones who owned it.

I shrugged again, "Will you wait a moment? I need to finish my call." I asked, walking over to my bed again, grabbing my cellphone again. They just looked at me. Nothing, nothing at all was shown an their faces. It made me want to laugh.

I smiled and put the phone to my ear again, "Ok, I'm back Daddy."

"Took you long enough," he muttered.

I looked up at their faces and laughed out loud. The were shocked. That much was easily seen. Blood looked hilarious, his normal, calm and powerful mask gone and replaced with a shocked face, his mouth hanging open slightly. Elliot didn't fare much better. His mouth was hanging open,his ears standing up strait on top of his orange head, and his eyes were opened wide, shock and wonder in his purple eyes.... purple? Weird.

I kept laughing even when my dad ask, "Whats so funny?"

I shuck my head, wiping my hand over my tear fulled eyes, "Ha Ha, It's nothing Daddy, heh heh nothing."

After I had calmed down a little I said, "I'll call you later Daddy, I've got to go, my friends are waiting for me."

"Friends?" he asked.

"Ya, good friends that are taking care of me, got to go, bye." I said.

"Bye, stay safe, and I love you."

"Love you too Dad," I then pushed the off button and looked up at my visitors.

"Know that that's over, what can I do for you?"


	8. The Dress And The Departure

SORRRYYYY!!! A I didn't get to update it because I'm moving tomarow and I was packing. I want be able to update for the next 3 or 5 days, I'll be in a car with no internet connection, so plzz don't kill me. But do not fret my friends, wile I'm in the car siting with my laptop in my lap, I'll have nothing to do but type the next chapters, sooooooo be ready for waves of chapters next time I update!

Oh and for those who are wondering why Blood isn't mean, it's just the beginning, He'll be mean soon, it's only her 2 day in wonder land so I'll bring that out later.

and without farther ado, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8

I looked at them, watching as Elliot shifted nervously under my steady gaze. I was still trying not to giggle at his expression, it was just so hilarious.

"Well?" I prompted, still trying to know why Blood and Elliot had asked to come into my room.

Blood was the first to answer in his warm, honey dripping voice, "I wanted to ask you if you'd like to spend the rest of the day here." That sounded like a great idea, nothing at all seemed wrong with that in my opinion, but then he add, " But if not then I'd like to help you find were Peter White is."

...Oh fuck, I completely forgot about him, to lost in this wonderful mansion to wonder why I was even here. The mention of his name set me in a bad mood, a REALLY bad mood. My eyes filled with malice, as I hissed, "Sorry, but I still need to kick a certain white rabbit's ass so I think I will leave."

I was to busy silently cursing him to notices the expressions on their faces. Blood had a amused glint in his eye, his perfect lips pulled in a half smile. Elliot was ,much to say the least, shocked and slightly confused. I guess he didn't know I could be a angle one sec and the next a devil wanting to torture her pray.

I twitched out of my dark thoughts when I realized that they were staring at me. I sniffled a laugh, it was always funny watching Elliot and his funny faces. Blood nodded, "Then I will have the Elliot escort you, I wouldn't want something happening to you on your way there." He then looked at Elliot and murmured, "Go and get ready to leave." Elliot nodded and rushed out of the room.

I turned around, thinking that Blood would soon fallow, and walked over to my bed. I zipped open my backpack, checking that everything was there, I didn't want to lose anything that probably could not be replaced in this world. I paused, not hearing the sound of someone leaving the room. I looked over my shoulder, to see Blood looking out the window, a thought full look in his face, his eyes were unfocused, seeing something I could not.

I shrugged, it wasn't like he was doing any thing wrong. I turned back around, looking for my cloths and shoes from the real world that I had left out the night before. I walked over to the dresser to see that my cloths had been cleaned and folded neatly in a pile, my shoes shined and left neatly on the floor. Wow, who ever had done this was really nice, in my world, I had to annoy my dad for the money to wash the cloths, and when he finally did, it was usually had been a month since the cloths had last been clean. So in my book, this was very high up there, for some one to clean my cloths for me, and someone I didn't even know to top it off.

My body swelled with gratitude as I carefully picked them up. I pressed my face into the know clean, soft, cinnamon smelling cloths, sighing with delight, even after I cleaned my cloths in the really world, they never had felt or smelled so good. As I thought about cloths, I realized that I was still waring this splendid dress that was not mine.

Know I'm usually not a dress person, mater a fact, I had only worn a dress once in my inter life, and that was at a wedding. But I have to say, this wasn't to bad, I still liked to ware pants more, but like I said, it wasn't half bad.

You see, I have a phobia for waring anything showed my legs, like skirts or shorts for example, and I was never to thrilled about the thought of waring a dress for almost the same reason as waring skirt. Lets say that your walking down a sidewalk on a windy day wile waring a dress or a wavy shirt. And lets just say a strong gust of wind just so happens to blow at just the right angle. Do you get the idea? Do you get my fear of that kind of thing? Oh and about the shorts, I just don't like people to see my legs, it makes me feel exposed.

I pondered the thought of asking if I could keep it, then decided against it. They were being so nice to me, I didn't want to take for granted the friendship that they had granted to me so easily. I didn't want to ruin the few friendships I had, even in my world, I didn't have to many friends, but the ones I had had mostly gone through some sort of turmoil in some point in there life. We needed each other, like I needed them to escape from the lonely world of mine.

I was about to undress when I realized that Blood was still in the room. I looked at him, his face was calm and composed, one of which came from only those who knew what they were doing and didn't expect any uprising from their authority. I cleared my throat, calling for his attention. I watched as he looked over at me.

"Umm, would you mind leaving the room for a moment?" I asked, blushing a little and fidgeted nervously, my hands lacing and unlacing together.

"Of course, miss Alice, but may I ask why?" I didn't know that he was thinking that I was going to do something like talk to objects that responded to me. But it I did, I would have laughed.

But instead, I blushed a deep red and murmured, " Because I'm going to change into my cloths..."

He looked slightly puzzled as to my answer and then asked, "Do you not like the cloths that I have given you?"

I quickly shook my head and hastily replied, "No, No, it's not that, there lovely, but I didn't want to take something that I didn't know if it was mine. I just, I just didn't want to seem like I was stealing since I didn't know that they were a gift." I paused, "Wait, did you just say I could have this dress?"

A smile played on his lips, "Yes, yes I did."

My eyes widened, they started to sparkle with happiness, "Really?" When he nodded, I gave a little squeal and dived into him, almost knocking him over in the process.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I laughed happily in bliss, no one had ever been so nice to me, not even my dad. Well maybe, but if he had been, I don't remember. Blood had stiffened when I unexpectedly jumped him. I was to busy mumbling a unending stream of "Thank you"s to notice.

After I had said I don't know how many "thank you"s, I managed to slow down and notice that he was chuckling. The sound was like music to my ears, I looked up at him to see a smirk on his face. I blushed when I realized that I had hugged a man I barely knew.

I took a hasty step back and gave a nervous laugh. "S-sorry, I wasn't thinking strait," I mumbled, looking down at my feet.

"Well, I don't mind at all, but I came here to ask something of you."

I looked up at him, still blushing a little from my actions earlier. "What is it, Blood?"

"I wanted to ask you if you'd come visit me when you're done with your business with the white rabbit."

I smiled and reassured him, "I will, I've come to like staying here, but it may take me a few days to visit you. I don't know how long it will take me to get my answers."

He smiled and walked ford, only stopping a few inches away. He leaned down and slide his hand through my hair, pulling a handful to his lips and murmured, "Then I will await for your return, and I bide you a safe trip" I blushed as walked out of the room. He really was like a prince, I thought as I went back to packing my cloths.

I stopped when I reached down to put my high heeled boots inside my backpack. I pondered whether or not to put them away or switch them with the easily torn slippers I wore. I decided to put away my slippers instead of my boots, I didn't want to ruin them will in the forest.

After I had put on my boots and put away my blue slippers, I walked down to the front gate. When I got there, I leaned against the wall, lost in my thoughts, which of I often do in the real world, because it allowed me to go to a place of my own, were no one else could go.

"Onee-san!" I jumped a little as I was tackled my two small body's. I looked down to see the twins, smiles planted on their faces. I twitched a little, remembering my first meeting with them and almost pulled away when they said, "Boss told us to be nice to you, we've been waiting to see you!"

Blood? He was nice enough tell them not to hurt me? I looked at the smiling twins, their arms raped around me. A slow smile slid up my face. "It's good to see you two as well."

They beamed at me, they were about to say something when they were interrupted, "Oh, Alice!, I didn't think you get here so soon." I looked up from the twins to see Elliot walking toward us.

"Yes I finish not to long ago and was waiting over here for you," I said, watching as he stopped in front of us. He nodded, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes!", I was about to walk over to him when I felt the twins arms tighten around me. I looked to see their dismayed faces.

"Onee-san is leaving?", they asked.

I didn't want to leave them, they were just so cute, but I remembered Peter and said, "Yes I have to get some answers," I saw their faces fall further into depression so I added, "But don't worry, I'll visit soon."

They smiled at that and let be go. "We'll see you later Onee-san!" they cried as we disappeared into the forest.


	9. The Fall And The Reunion

HEY I'm Back! I hope you all like this one, I wrote a lot more than I usually would in the hopes that you'll forgive me for taking so long.

I don't own this so don't sue, plus I like reviews

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9

I softly stepped through the forest, the fallen leaves crackling under my feet. I looked up, loving the way the forest looked, smelled, and felt. I smiled, this world was so much more better than my own. This world seemed and was so much more alive. People weren't destroying what was beautiful and what was so full of life. The leaves were so much more greener then the ones I knew. Each and everyone of them seemed to have a life of it's own and seemed to whisper with the wind in happiness. Wile the ones in my world just seemed to moan or say nothing at all, always having a ore of sadness around them.

"Alice! Come on! Do you plan on spending the night in the forest or do you plan on getting to the castle within a week?" I looked down to see Elliot far ahead of me, his orange rabbit ears swaying with the slight breeze. I snickered when some of his hair got in his face, making him sneeze.

"Sorry!" I shouted as I ran to catch up with him.

As I slowed to a walk next to him, I took out my iPod, thinking to add some music to this wonderful forest that surrounded us. As I slowed down a little more, I scrolled through my list of songs, trying to find the perfect song to match this scenery. After a moment, I found a good song to listen to. It was " A Stray Child" by See-Saw. It wasn't exactly what I was looking for, but it kind of clicked with me for some reason. I felt it said something that I could not but, but it was spoken from the heart. My heart. My story. Kind of.

"Hey, you are lost in your way,

Deep in a awesome story,

Don't be a down town stray,

Cling to your lonesome-"

I jumped when a hand suddenly came down on my shoulder, stopping me from moving ford another inch. Elliot's face appeared a few inches from my face, making me blush at how suddenly close he was to me.

"W-w-what is it?" I stammered, taking a hasty step back. I turned down the volume so I could hear him.

He seemed to relax when he saw me respond to him. His hand slid off of my shoulder as he sighed. "Thank god, I thought for a moment there that you had gone deaf," he laughed a little and brought his hand up to his head.

I did the same, sliding my hand through my hair, laughing a apology, "Sorry Elliot, I guess I had it to loud."

He paused, a curious look crawling onto his face. "What is that thing anyway? I heard noises coming from those things in your ears," he asked as I took the ear peaces out. I looked up at him to see a full blown curiosity storm unfolding. His purple eyes were wide with curiosity, eager to learn the unknown. His orange rabbit ears were strait, pointing to the the sky, giving me the idea that I had his full undivided attention.

That look he gave me awoke my girly side once more. I was having trouble controlling myself, if I let myself go, I would probably jump him right here and know, squealing how cute he was. I stood there, having a internal war inside me, as he looked at me with those cute eyes.

My smart side got annoyed at my girly side (lets just call them names, girly= Rose smart= Star) and came up with a idea that would hopefully shut her up.

"Ok, I'll tell you," I murmured, watching as Elliot's face began to shine with joy of learning the unknown, "but on one condition." His face slightly fell, but he was still brimming with enough happiness that he managed to keep up his cuteness.

"What's the condition?" he asked.

I smiled cutey, "Just let me touch your rabbit ears, that's it, nothing else." He looked dismayed when I said this, but after a moments thought, he nodded.

I eagerly watched as he walked over to a high tree root and sat down, so to give be a better reach. But even then he was still taller than me. I silently cursed my genes, but soon forgot when he leaned his head down a little, giving me a good view of his orange ears.

I shuffled over to him eagerly, a smile tugging at my lips. Once I was in front of him, I stood on my tiptoes and reached up.

My hands brushed against soft fur. And those very same hands, of their own accord, began to stork the soft fur. I had never felt something so soft, so wile I was lost in the feeling, Rose took advantage and tried to reach further up. I was already on my tiptoes so it only ended in failure. And in that failure, I was left embarrassed and blushing like there was no tomorrow.

I had fallen down on Elliot, that's the simplest and least embarrassing way of putting it. But since you all are here, let me explain the inter situation, nothing left out, not even the 'OMG, this can't be happening' moment.

I had lost my balance when I had tried to get a better reach to his ears and my toes had slipped on the leaves that littered the ground, leaving me falling ford, strait into the unexacting Elliot. Like I said, he didn't know what was coming at him, so when I knocked into him he also lost his balance and fell backward off his perch.

Now, I feel really bad for him, because unlike me, he didn't have a human cushion to soften his fall. But anyway, he fell backward and hit the ground, with me on top of him. Now let me tell you, heh, the situation I was left in was quit embarrassing. And you might think that the most embarrassing part about it was being on top of him. No, not even close. The embarrassing part was, are you ready for it? The most embarrassing part was that my CHEST, landed on his FACE. And the thing is, I didn't even notice it at first. I know, your probably asking, "How can you NOT notice?". Well, to tell you the truth, even I don't know, maybe I was to shocked, or maybe I was to busy yelling at Rose inside my head for doing such a thing. So you could say I forgot that I landed on Elliot.

I finally noticed when I heard a muffled voice coming from underneath me. My first thought was a stupid thought, it was "Is the ground talking?". I then noticed that the ground was warm and was moving. The next thought that came out was even stupider, "OMG, IT'S A EARTHQACK/VOLCANO ERUPTION!" I almost screamed, but then I felt two hands come around my waist and lightly push me to the side. I fell to the actual ground and heard panting behind me.

I looked back to see Elliot red in the face and huffing and puffing like someone had been chocking him. I than realized that it was him I'd been on, not the ground, and blushed all the way to my toes. Rose was squealing like there was no tomorrow, Star was blushing slightly and was cursing herself for the idea that led us to this event. After a awkward silence I asked nervously, "Are you ok?"

He was looking down, away from me, his hand covering his mouth. He nodded a fast, jerky nod. I sat up, and looked down into my lap, siting like Japanese people do. My fingers wove and unwove as the seconds ticked by slowly. I felt the need to apologize for this whole mess, because it was really my fault that this happened, and I couldn't take the silence anymore.

So I blurted out, "I'm sorry!" I sat there, still looking at my hands, worried that this might have ruined one of my few friendships I had.

"...It's ok, no harm came from it. Besides it was a accident, right?"

I looked up, hope in my eyes, to see Elliot looking at me with forgiveness in his eyes. I blushed when my eyes met his and looked away. I heard shuffling in front of me and then saw a hand appear in front of me. I looked up to see Elliot, a slight blush that he had been hiding on his cheeks, his hand reaching out toward me.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

I nodded, and reached for is hand, relieved that he seemed to disregard it, like nothing had happened. Which was all I really wanted, just pretend that it had never happened.

Once he had helped me up, I dusted of my dress, trying to get of all of the leaves from it's nice fabric. As we began to walk through the forest, I wondered if I should be grateful to Rose or if I should somehow look for a way to murder her.

I was interrupted from my thoughts when he asked, "...So, are you still going to tell me what that thing is?" I looked up to Elliot's curious face looking at me, his orange rabbit ears bouncing with every step we took.

I smiled, "Ok, it is called a iPod, you listen can listen to music with it." I held my iPod up to let him examine it.

Confusion covered his face, "How can people fit in that tiny thing? Is there like a minuter orchestra in there?" I snickered, this was quit funny, I'd never met someone who'd never heard of a iPod, let alone someone who probably didn't even know about recording.

"Ha ha ha, no, there aren't any people inside, the music that comes out is a recording," when I saw a even more confused look on his face, I explained, "A repeat of what someone else heard."

He seemed to understand that and nodded. Than a curious look came once more and he asked, "Can I hear what kind of music you listen to?"

I thought for a moment, then nodded, "Sure, but I listen to a lot of different kinds of music so you might want listen to a few different songs before you judge."

He nodded as I took out the earplugs and placed them in my backpack. I then began to look for some good songs to listen to. I saw one of my funny songs and wondered if he'd like to hear it. I decided to ask later and found another song. It was called, "Kong Foo Fighting" by Foo Fighters. I knew it was a silly song but I really liked it, it always brought my spirits up.

I smiled, "Would you like to listen to Kong Foo Fighting? It's one of my favorites." He nodded but asked what kind of name that was. I just shrugged and turned the volume up, letting its song play loud and clear.

After the song had played. I looked up at Elliot and asked, "Did you like it?"

He looked thought full for a moment, then he said, "It was ok, and what instruments do they use in this song? I've never heard of some of those sounds before."

I thought for a moment then answered truthfully, "I really don't know."

He seemed to accept that and asked, "What else do you have? I didn't really get into the feeling of the song, but I liked the sounds and the lyrics."

I wasn't surprised, I truthfully didn't get into the groove of it ether, but I had thought that it was a good song to start with. I looked through the list once more and found a song I really liked. It was "Cave In" by Owl City. I pressed play and began to sing along with the song that I would often sing in the real world.

"Please take a long,

Hard,

Look through your text book,

Because I'm history,

When I strap my helmet on,

I'll be long gone,

Cause I've been dying to leave,

Ya, all right derange and hide all my lose change,

In my bed room,

Cause riding a dirt bike,

Down a turn pike,

Always takes it's tole,

On me..."

I smiled, it was a good song. It always seemed to take my attention away from everything else. That's probably why I didn't notice Elliot looking at me with a expression that said, "Wow, she's cute!", and it's also probably the reason I didn't notice the scenery change from a forest to a maze of tall bushes. I just continued to sing like nothing had changed.

"I've had just about enough,

Of cloaked diamonds in the ruff,

Because my back bone is paper thin,

Get me out of this cavern

Or I'll cave in..."

I still didn't notice the look that Elliot was giving me, and it was probably good that I didn't. Don't ask me why, it's just my guess. However, I did notice when a guard stopped us.

"Holt! What is your business here?" he asked. He was dressed up like a card from a deck, what a weird uniform. I almost squealed in surprise when I saw his face. He had no eyes, but apparently he could see us, which is quit weird. But I soon accepted that and looked up at Elliot, hoping that he would know what to do.

He looked at the solder and said, "I am here to escort Alice to see Peter White." The solder looked surprised, and muttered, "Lord White?!"

Elliot ignored him and looked at me, "I think it's time I left for the mansion Alice." I looked up at him and wined in distress, "But we haven't even gotten there yet, I don't know the way there."

He looked up to the solder and asked, "Would you mined escorting Alice the rest of the way to White? I'm not suppose to be here." The solder nodded.

He looked back down at me and smiled, "I'll see you later Alice, be careful around White, he's a hard shell to crack."

I nodded. Hesitated for a moment, then decided to do what Rose wanted to do, I gave Elliot a quick, but tight, hug and whispered, "Thanks for your help Elliot, you really are a good friend." I looked up at Elliot and gave him a genuine smile, letting all of my gratitude show in that one movement. Elliot seemed a little surprised, but then he smiled too and hugged me back within the 5 seconds that I allowed myself to hug him. I needed to watch myself or Rose might try to takeover again.

I stepped back and waved goodbye, watching as he disappeared behind the hedges. I turned back to the solder and said, "Please, lead the way."

He nodded and led me through the maze that I would have gotten lost in if no one had been there to lead me. We soon were out of the maze and were heading toward a odd, but cute, castle. The odd was the same thing as the cute thing, so let me just say it as simple as I can. Basically, the inter castle was covered in hearts. Weird, right?

As he led me into the castle, I was shocked into silents, not that I wasn't already silent. Let me just say this, the mansion was great and all, but compared to the is, it looked like my house compared to a skyscraper.

We continued through the castle until we got to two huge doors. He nodded to the two guards in front of them and they opened the doors for us. I followed the solder inside, hoping that Peter was here, because, let me tell you, my feet HURT! Walking in high heeled boots all day was not a thing you want to try.

I looked around the room we had entered, seeing nothing of interest on the lower area, I looked up, and was met with who I was looking for. Above me was a balcony, and on that balcony, stood Peter White, who was looking quit bored.

Out of anger or satisfaction of finding him, I'll never know, I shouted out his name. He looked down from the balcony, surprise clear on his face. But that surprise quickly turned to happiness and the next thing he did left me kind of worried about him.

I know, I know, I shouldn't worry about a kidnapping/pervert, but that balcony was probably one or two stores high, and I would worry about anyone who'd jump head first off something so high without a second thought. And he came falling down strait toward me, shouting nonsense.

"Alice! I knew you'd come but to have come so fast..." as he collided with me, he finished happily, "You must have really wanted to see me!"

I blushed bright red as I felt his arms wrap around me, bring me down with him. As we landed on the floor, I thought, 'Why? Why me?' It's not that I'm not a little happy that someone is acting like this over me, but why over someone so boring and plain like me? I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt his arm squeeze around my waist. He sat up and beamed at me, his white hair falling into his pale face, his white rabbit ears aiming in different directions, and his red eyes, behind his Harry Potter like glasses, sparkling with joy. This picture I just painted made me lose some of my steam, and what was left me was mostly a very embarrassed girl who had forgotten the reason why she was angry at this man on top of her.

I sat up and rubbed the back of my head were it had collided with the floor, looking away from him. Now I think I know what Elliot felt like earlier today. Well, at least I wasn't used as a cushion or that would have hurt. I looked down to see that his white gloved hands were still on ether side of me, leaving me only one way out if I wanted to escape. I looked up to see his face was only a few inches away. I had been recovering from my last blush but that discovery led to another bright red blush. You know what? I've never blushed so much in my inter life until I came here.

I was about to ask him a question when a voice behind him call out my attention. "You there, art thou a foreigner?"

I looked up to the balcony from which Peter had jumped from to see a woman siting in a heart shaped thrown. She had a dark purplish red, curly hair that was put up nicely around her head, and was dressed in a dress with hearts all over. Even thought I would usually hate stuff like this, I actually liked the way it was arranged, it was... a nice change.

I asked the question I was wondering, "May I ask who you are?"

"We are the Queen of Hearts, Vivaldi."


	10. The Pervert Rabbit and The Knight Ace

I'm sorry! I'm sorry it's taking so long to enter the chapters! You see were we're staying at the moment there is no internet connection and the only time I can enter this is when I go visit my grandma's house (she has internet). We're still trying to make some room at her house to move in but that might take weeks so were staying at my great grandma's house until then. So please be patient, I'll try to update this at least once every week if I can.

Oh I love reviews and I don't own any of this.

Without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10

I continued to watch the Queen as she came down from the balcony, seeing how graceful she was with every movement. I have to admit, I was kind of envious of her. But then I was dragged out of my thoughts when Peter got up off of me. He looked a little irritated, but I don't know from what. I climbed back up onto my feet, and dusted of my dress. Well, don't you want to look the best you can when meeting royalty?

The Queen stopped in front of me and smiled. "We would like to ask you if you'd stay for tea," she said.

I didn't know what to do really, I'm mean how was I to refuse a Queen? A Queen that had the power to do anything she wants, which also means she can tell her guards to do anything to me. But I shoved those thoughts out of my mind, how can such a nice lady be evil?

I smiled and nodded, "Yes, I think I'd like that." I looked over at Peter, my face reddening when I remembered the situation that we had just been in, and that we had not been alone. In fact, besides the Queen, Peter, and me, there were about 5 of there people who were present. I looked at those people know, seeing pure shock on there faces. I quickly looked away, my face almost red as a tomato.

"Alice! Are you alright? Your face is bright red, do you feel sick?" I looked over at Peter to see him coming closer, his face covered in worry. He placed his gloved hand on my forehead, checking my temperature.

His eyes widened when he felt the heat radiating from me, not knowing that it he was the cause of it. Before I could even react, he swiped me up into his arms and said to the Queen, "I'll take her to my room, send for a doctor!" Having said that, he ran out of the room, not hearing the protests I made.

Stupid emotions. They got me into this stupid situation again. But I couldn't really get mad at anyone else besides myself because it had all been me. Not Rose.

You see Rose is really just a concentrated portion of me. She is made up of my more girly sided emotions like love, embarrassment, lust, happiness, etc. So she is really me, but she had no other emotions to cloud her decisions like I do. I had all of those emotions and lots of others, like hate, frustration, loneliness, sadness, logic, etc. When you have other emotions, you tend not to do what you really want to do, listen more to your logical side. You know, like staying out of trouble. But I liked to give them names, make them more real.

I was dragged out of my thoughts when I heard a loud "BAM!". I looked up to see that Peter had kicked open a door to a very nice room. I tilted my head up to Peter, wanting to tell him I was fine and he could put me down know. But I stopped when I saw his expression. It was one of worry and sorrow. He walked into the room and placed me onto the bed, pulling the covers over me. I was shocked into silents.

"Are you ok? Please be ok. Don't leave me, please." He continued mumbling on and on, like I was someone he'd known for years, rather then days, like I was about to die.

...Wow. A slow smile slide onto my lips. I hesitantly placed my hand onto his head, patting his long, soft, white hair in between his long rabbit ears that were drooped down in sadness. He looked up, and to my surprise, I saw tears in his eyes. I continued to softly smile at him and said, "I'm fine Peter, your just over reacting."

He looked unsure for a moment, then placed his hand on my forehead again. He looked shocked for a moment, then he mumbled, "But you had a fever...."

I laughed lightly, happy to see he had gotten over his depression, it hurt me to see him that way, no matter how surprising that may be. "I'm fine, really. What you felt happens to everyone," I answered truthfully, I mean, everyone at least once in their life has blushed... right?

I pushed the covers back and sat at the edge of the bed. I looked over at the window to the back of the room to see that it was almost night again. A confused look fell onto my face, not to long ago there had been sunshine shining down everywhere. I gave a little shrug and looked back up at Peter. He looked more relieved than anyone I'd ever seen in my entire life.

I gave a little smile and asked, "Umm, can I stay here for the night? It's almost dark and I don't know my way around." But I didn't have to add the last sentence because once he heard 'stay here for the night' he became a light bulb of happiness. I almost wanted to look away, he was just so bright.

"Yes, yes you can!" he said happily. I was about to thank him when he continued, "You can stay with me!"

I nodded, mumbled my thanks, and then looked around me to see a room that very much suited Peter. There were shelves that had books, and just with a quick glance, I saw that there was one called "The Role Holders"....weird, there was a brown couch with pillows that had the same pattern of Peter's coat on it. I looked up to see a low sealing, but then I realized that it was just the bottom of the bunk bed on top of the one I sat on. I looked back down at Peter, who was now smiling happily, lost in his thoughts.

I yawned, and stretched, I guess I was tired from the long walk here from the mansion. I got up and walked to the door, thinking heading to my room, when I paused, realizing that I didn't know exactly were my room was.

I turned around and asked, "Can you take me to a spare room? I don't know were my room is." After the first sentence left my mouth, Peter snapped out of his thoughts and looked at me with a pitiful expression, his white rabbit ears drooping.

"But I thought you were going to stay with me."

I just stood there for a moment, not processing what that really meant, then I did a retake and blush bright red. After Peter had jumped from the balcony, I had mostly been thinking of him as a over emotional kid, a kid who loved me like he'd known me all his life and cared for me dearly. But I just remembered that he was not a kid, he was a man, ok scratch that, a bunny eared man, a bunny eared man that I hardly knew at that.

I stammered, "I -I can't sleep here!" I didn't explain, hoping that he'd understand why.

But apparently my hopes were meaningless because he asked, "Why?"

I blushed a brighter red and stuttered, "B-because I'm a girl and your a guy, that's why!"

He looked at me for a moment seeing that I was bright red once more, just like in the balcony room. Something dawned on him and he became a smiling bunny man once more. I sighed with relief, hoping that he understood why, but was caught of guard when he jumped me, shouting with joy, "Awwww your so cute when your embarrassed!"

I stiffened when he collided with me, pushing me back onto the bed, his arms encircling me in a tight hug. He rubbed his head against my neck, making me blush so hard, I thought I was going to explode from the heat. I struggled in his grip, trying to get out.

"L-l-let m-me go!" I stuttered, overly aware that every part of my body that had contact with his burned like it was on fire. But he didn't do as I asked, he only held me tighter. So tight that I was having trouble breathing. I panted as I tried to get out of his grip with little hope.

"I don't want to!" he mumbled into my skin, his breathe tickling my neck. His soft white hair fell into my face as he snuggled closer to me, if that was even possible. My arms were trapped against me and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get them lose from his loving hold.

I was in a state of panic, having never been in a situation like this before. Sure, I'd been hugged guys before, but never had I been held so tight or for so long... Or from someone that had animal ears for the matter.

I heard Rose squealing in my head as she jumped up and down in delight. I silently cursed her as I tried once again to wiggle out of his grasp. My instincts were telling me to punch or slap him, but... well, my hands were tied. So I did the only thing I could do, I knead him in the crotch.

He stiffened and rolled off me with a groan, holding the area that was hurt. I gasped as the heavy weight was lifted form my body. After I'd filled my lungs with air, I made a dash for the door, not even looking back to see if he was alright as I ran out.

I ran down the hall, to panicked to stop and wonder were I was. After running nonstop for a few minutes, I collapsed onto the floor, gasping for the air that my lungs were screaming for.

WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!!! My mind raced, remembering everything that had just happened in Peter's room. I rapped my arms around my knees, rocking back and forth, shacking with fright... and rag.

That bunny was going to pay for making me feel this way. Never in my life had I felt so scared or so violated! As I was lost in my dark thoughts, a maid walked around the corner a saw me shacking on the floor.

She gasped and rushed over, worry covered her eyeless face. "Miss! Are you ok?!" she asked as she knelled down in front of me, her hand softly covered my shoulder.

I flinched away, not realizing that it was a maid, not Peter. After I looked up at her, I sighed with relief and relaxed a little. I shook my head side to side. She paused for a moment and thought. Then she asked, "Could you be Lady Alice?"

I nodded after getting over the shock of someone calling me so formally. She nodded and slide a arm around my shoulders, helping my get to my feet. "We have been looking for you, Lady Alice. Do you wish for me to take you to your room?"

I nodded, she seemed nice enough. I'm sure that she wont bring me back to Peter's room. As she led me slowly down many hallways, I asked her about this place and about Peter. She said that this was the Castle of Hearts and Queen Vivaldi ruled this territory. She told me many thing about this place, including that there was a knight of hearts that worked here. Apparently his name was Ace. I thought I'd like to meet this 'Ace' before I left. When I asked about Peter, she told me that he was a very cold person, someone that never liked people close and would kill someone on the spot if her or she did something out of line.

Which was the exact opposite from the Peter I knew. I asked if there was another Peter in the castle and she replied no, which left me puzzled.

She stopped in front of a door and motioned for me to go in. I warily opened the door, and was greeted with a wonderful red and pink room. I smiled as I walked in.

I turned to the maid and thanked her. She just smiled and wished me a good night as she left the room. I sighed as I walked over to the queen sized bed, sliding my backpack off, onto the floor. I fell face ford onto the bed with a groan, the stress of the day falling down on me at full force. I mumble something about men being stupid and I should never truest them, as I got up and undressed. After all was off, I walked over too the dresser and looked in. I saw a white night gown, which had frilly ends and hung low on my chest.

...Dear God, why? I mumbled nonsense as I slipped it on, self conscious if someone came in while I was warring this. But I was amazed when it turned out that it kind of showed my figure, making me look parity or... sexy even. I looked at the mirror, wondering if I'd ever need something like this. I sighed with refrain, not letting myself linger on that depressing thought, and wondered over to my bed, cloths in hand.

I folded and placed them neatly inside my backpack, which lately had become like a suitcase, and took out my laptop. After a minute of waiting I went to Writer, deciding to right a journal of my days spent here. I mean, wouldn't you like to keep track of everything that happened to you in a weird world that you were new to?

It took me a few minutes to right everything that happened to me today, but I did, and I REALLY hoped no one would read this. It was personal.

I saved it and turned of my laptop, not able to think of anything else to do on it. I slide it into it's compartment in the bag and zipped it closed. I placed the bag on the floor and slide into bed, iPod in hand, feeling quit lost in this world. I place the earphones in and played "The Stray Child".

I let the days stress out with the only I could (at the moment), I cried. Long and hard. After it was all out, I slowly relaxed to the sad, soothing song, and drifted to sleep.

"Hey, you are lost in your way,

Deep in a awesome story...."

* * *

I looked up at the swirling purple clouds, once again back to the sleeping domain of Nightmare. I looked down seeing I was waring the embarrassing night gown that I had worn to bed and blushed. Oh man, I didn't want to be here in this at all.

Just when I was praying for him not to be here, I heard. "Now, that is very rude. Why would you not wish to see me?"

I turned around with dismay, seeing him floating a few feet above my head. After he took a good look at me, he understood why and a "Hmm" came out.

I blushed and crossed my arms in front of me. "W-what do you wont Nightmare? As you can see, I don't want to be seen in this," I mumbled, hoping this would be short.

He smirked and floated closer, a mischievous look on his face. "Well, I can see that, but I have to admit, you look lovely in that," he noted, smirking again when I blushed at his comment. Stupid, floating man.

I looked down, wishing this would end, wanting to sink into the painless and thoughtlessness of sleep. Nightmare was quit for a moment then asked, "What happened?"

Memory's of the past day flew threw my head and I blushed, gripping my shoulders tightly. "N-nothing happened, w-why do you ask?" I stuttered, still keeping my eyes carefully away from his, knowing that they would give me away.

He was silent for a few moments, then "It is only natural for things to happen like that in this world, Alice. And many more will happen before you leave this place." I looked up in surprise, it was like he'd been there and new what had happened. But then I heard the last sentence and my surprise turned into dismay. I looked down in my depression, letting my shoulders sag as if the where holding a weight to heave to hold.

"....Can I go?"

He said nothing but I felt that he silently said that I could. Not to long later, I felt the darkness clam me once more.

* * *

I sighed and rolled over, feeling the blankets unwrap a little from my body. I not fully awake but I was awake enough to feel happy that I was laying in such a nice and warm bed, so unlike my own. I rolled back over onto my side and listened, hoping to hear the chirping of the morning birds. But I hear something I didn't expect to hear.

"*loud breathing*"

I was still half asleep so I thought it was me and rolled over, meaning to lay on my chest. But instead of rolling onto the soft bed, I rolled onto something warm and muscular. I disregarded that it should be soft and cold instead of stiff and warm, and instead snuggled closer to the warmth, welcoming it.

I felt warm, strong arms wrap around my waist. I slowly opened my sleepy eyes, seeing the side of the room a little higher then it should be. I leaned on my hand that was pressed onto the warmth that was not the bed, and yawned. I looked down and was meet with something NO girl should have to deal with at such a young age.

It was a man. A normal man that I could see, no animal parts at least, who had warm brown hair that was short, but not short enough that he didn't have bangs falling a little over his eyes, which were brown as well. I didn't fully process that there was a man laying in my bed until he said with a smile, "Good morning!"

I screamed, and dashed off the bed into a corner of the room, pressing my back up against it. I shook as he sat up and looked at me with a smirk. I heard loud foot steps and a shout of my name before the door slammed open, with a rabbit man in it's place.

"Alice! What's wrong?!" he asked, rushing over to my shaking form. I flinched when he touched me but I didn't take my wide eyes off the still smirking man in my bed. When I didn't answer him, he fallowed my eyes and saw what I saw. His eyes filled with rage as he hugged me closer protectively.

"What is the meaning of this Ace?!" he shouted at the man, his voice filled with rage. I still wasn't fully awake so I didn't complain about who was protecting me from the man named Ace.

Ace smirked and said, "I was sleeping in my room. What's wrong with that?"...His room? Did the maid lead me to the wrong room?

Peter's ears twitched irritatedly and he hissed, "This is Alice's room you idiot!"

Ace tilted his head, a questioning look on his face. He looked around the room and saw his mistake. "Huh... I guess this isn't my room."

He looked over at my still frightened form and smiled, "Sorry." He laughed it off and got up off the bed.

I cringing away from him as he walked around the bed, his shirt open. Peter stood up, dragging me with him in his protective hold, and pulled out his clock. I looked at it, wondering what that could possibly do in a situation like this. What was he going to do, check the time? Or was he going to throw the outrageously large thing at him?

Well, he did something no one would have expected, he turned it into a gun and pointed it at him. He hissed, "You may be sorry but that isn't enough! Your going to pay for scaring my dear sweet Alice!"

"BAM! BAM!"

I gave a small cry and hid my head in his chest, covering my ears as he fired. Did I mention that he was still in his pajamas? And that his shirt was unbuttoned? Well if I didn't, now I just did.

I heard laughter and quick foot steps, then Ace's laughing voice, "Come now, Peter. I said I was sorry."

I peeked through a fold of Peter's open shirt, watching as Ace dashed around, dogging Peter's angry bullets and laughing the whole time. I felt pity for the man named Ace. He may have been in my bed, and scared the heck out of me, but I don't want to see him get hurt or possibly die. No matter how much I hated someone, I never wished them harm in anyway. I knew that I needed to calm Peter down before blood was spilled.

I tilted my head up till I could see Peter's angry face, his white hair sticking out in some places and his rabbit ears pulled back, almost flat against his head, and his blood red eyes narrowed in anger. I looked back down and bared my head into his chest, mumbling softly, "Stop... Just get him out... it's enough... Just... please... stop."

I could still see him through a fold in his shirt, just to embarrassed and frightened to fully face anyone. I watched as he quickly looked down, his face filled with confusion, his mouth opened, "But..." But he stopped when I pulled my face away, letting him see my face fully. He looked concerned, but that soon melted into resentment but understanding. I wondered what I looked like to make him look like that.

He looked back up at Ace, who was standing still, amazement or shock painted on his face, and said, "I'll forgive you this time, you idiot, but if you come near my Alice again," He paused, his eyes narrowing until all you could see in them were red, and continued, "You'll be dead on your feet."

I shivered at his threat, but Ace laughed and walked over to the door, a smirk on his face, not even fazed at his threat. He paused at the opening of the door and looked back at me, his lips pulled in a amused grin, and said, "Nice nightgown. I hope I can see you again in that." He had a mischievous glint in his eye. Before ether of us could react, he was out the door, laughing down the hallway.

"Ugh! That stupid idiot!" Peter shouted, his gun turning back into a clock. He looked back down at me and asked worriedly, "Did Ace do any thing to you?"

I shook my head slowly, still trying to understand what he meant by "nice nightgown". I pulled out of Peter's still protective hold and looked down at what I was waring.

I almost screamed with dismay, realization, and embarrassment. I blushed and wrapped a arm around my almost exposed chest and the other trying to pull the hem of the gown lower, remembering that I had been laying on top of him. I froze and looked at the know blushing Peter. When he didn't stop staring a me, I panicked, and did what all girls did.

I shouted, "Get out!" When he didn't respond, I punched him silly and shoved him out the door. I slammed the door and slide down the frame, hoping I hadn't broken his glasses with my panicked punches to his face.

I sighed and rubbed my forehead. This world was nice and all, but the people in it was something to think about. To many guys. How were all perverted... well take that back, the Hatter's mansion is ok. I sighed and walked over to the dresser and began to get read for another weird day in Wonderland.

* * *

Yay! I finished this chapter! I hope you can bare with me till I'm fully moved in. Oh and please tell me what you think, and help me with some idea's

And I'll tell you something for all of you Julius and Boris fans out there... THERE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!

But anyway please review and help me a little with ideas


	11. That Silly Cat, That Oh So Silly Cat

I'M SORRY!! I didn't mean for this to take this long to up date. Like I said I was moving in and then I got grounded. Oh and I'm sorry Julius fans, I meant to put him in this one but this turned out really long. This chapter had actually been 2 paragraphs of a 2 page idea and those 2 turned into a 24 page chapter. Heh, I let my imagination go wild. I promise to right faster and next time Julius will be in. After the next few chapters I'm going to put up a poll so as to let you all vote on were she'll stay or whether she'll rome around moving from place to place.

I love reviews! And I don't own any of this, Quin Rose does!

* * *

Chapter 11

I sighed as I walked down the long red and pink hallways of the castle. I had been wandering around for about 2 hours and still couldn't find my way out. I really wanted to get out, I didn't want to see anyone, especially two certain people. Specifically a certain bunny-eared man and a perverted knight. I continued down a long hall, wishing I could just leave and go back to the Hatter's mansion. They were so nice to me, I felt at home there.

But I was still debating whether or not to thank Peter for saving me this morning. I also was wondering if I ran into Ace to either try to start a normal conversation, run, or slap him and then run. After all, I barely new the man.

I came to a stop next to a huge double door, that had two guards next to it. I shouted a "Hey!" than rushed over there, almost running with relief, seeing that I wasn't alone and that they might be able to lead me out of this place.

I stopped in front of them, their eyeless faces nodding to me, asking politely, "Good morning Lady Alice, is there something you need?"

I smiled and nodded, "Good morning, and yes, I do have something to ask of you." They smiled and urged me on, so I continued, "I was hoping that one of you would lead me out of this place," I laughed a little and scratched my head, "I'm completely lost. I've been wandering around for hours."

They looked at each other, conflict on their faces. I saw this and asked, "Is that ok? You don't have too, I'm sure I'll eventually find my way out." I grimaced, thinking how long that would take.

They shook their heads quickly and explained, "No, we'd love to. It's just that if we leave our post, the queen will have our heads." I was shocked, but I tried not to show it and nodded.

"Well, if you can't leave, could you give some directions?" I asked hopefully.

One guard nodded and gave me directions to the maze. He told me that I'd have to find my own way out though. I nodded and thanked them, wishing them a nice day as I walked away down a long hallway.

I looked down at my clothes, which was now a red and black, nee high dress. Underneath was black frills which made my dress puff out a little more than usual, not that I ever really wore dresses. The top of the dress was a little revealing but not so much so that I wouldn't want to be seen in it. It was sleeveless but it had come with armlets that were long and covered my hands. They were black, but it had red swirling marks on them, like the bottom of the dress. I also wore black slippers that had big red bows on the top, and to top it all off, a big black bow on the top of my head that had a red heart on it. Oh, and my backpack as well.

I quickly walked down the halls till I finally got to the maze. It was a wonder how I got there without seeing anyone at all. I quickly entered and walked through the tall hedges, thinking the sooner I got in, the sooner I got out.

But I soon found out that it was a bad idea. I wandered the maze for a few minutes and stopped to look around....Everything looked the same.

I sighed, when I heard my stomach growl, wishing that I'd eaten something before trying to leave. I slowly walked, lost in the hedges, day dreaming of taryoki chicken with rice, ice cream, so on and so forth.

After a long time, I came to a little open area that had a big apple tree in the middle. I smiled and walked over to the tree, feeling at home in it's big shadow. I sat down against its strong trunk and relaxed, watching lazily as a butterfly fluttered it's way around the tree. My eyes drooped, and ofter a moment, closed. I heard the soft wind rustle the leaves and the tweet of a bird.

I was almost asleep when I felt a fury tail fall into my face. I swotted at it, and curled up onto my side, wishing to sink into the bliss that came with sleep. But who ever was the owner of that tail had other plans and swished it around in my face, making me sneeze.

I looked up, thinking it my might be a cat or something, and it was, but not the normal kind. It was cat eared and tailed boy, who was grinning down at me from his perch on a low branch. He was punk, that I could tell, because he had piercings all over. He wore a small sleeveless black shirt that showed his stomach, armlets like me, a caller that had a chain hanging from it, and a short black skirt over some nee high pants. He also had a long pink and purple boa wrapped around his arms. And the strangest thing of wasn't the fact that he had cat ears or tail, but the color of his hair. It was pink and purple, just like the boa.

His yellow eye stair down at me, the other was hidden underneath pink hair, his lips fulled into a fanged grin.

I was shocked, but I still had enough sense to smile politely up at him and say, "Hello."

His pink ears twitched, "Hello, who might you be? I've never seen you around here before."

"Alice Leddell, I'm new around here. I've only been in this world for three days, so I'm not surprised." I answered.

He jumped down in front of me and leaned ford, his ears pulled back a little. He closed his eyes and sniffed me, then pulled back, his yellow cat eyes opening, and asked, "Your a foreigner?"

I sighed and nodded, wishing that they would stop calling me that. He smiled and said in amazement, "I've never meet a foreigner before! It's nice to meet you, I'm Boris." He stuck out his fingerless gloved hand, and I took it, smiling and said, "Nice to meet you too, Boris."

He grinned, and asked, "So, what are you doing in a place like this?"

I grimaced and answered, "I was trying to get out of here, but I keep getting lost." A hopeful look came into my eyes, "Can you help me out of here?"

He smiled and nodded, "Sure, do you want to go to the amusement park? That's were I live."

My eyes widened, my whole body brimming with hope, "Really? You'll take me to a amusement park?" When he nodded, I squealed in delight, and clapped my hands happily like a four year old.

"I've never been to a amusement park before! I've seen them on TV, but I've never been to one. What's it like?" I chirped, taking Boris's outstretched hand let him help me up.

He was grinning like a idiot until I said I'd never been to one. He looked down at me as he led me through the maze, surprised coloring his cat like face. "You've never been to one before?" He asked.

I shook my head, which made Boris grin. "Well, we'll just have to change that, now wont we?" He said leaning toward me with a smirk on his face. I didn't feel uncomfortable about how close he was, he was different than the others. He was more playful, friendly, more.... open... I guess he had a different ore around him.

I snickered and nodded, giving him a light, playful, shove. He laughed and waved me after him as he ran ahead. I ran as fast as a girl can in a nee high dress without embarrassing myself and tried to catch up to him.

To my relief, we finally got out of the maze after a few minutes. I smiled as I was greeted with the familiar green trees that were so alive. I smiled dreamily and quickened my pace, hurrying to the forest, passing Boris in the process.

I was lost in my own little world when I felt a tail wrap around my waist and stopping me from going any further. "Were are you going?"

I looked behind me to see Boris standing behind me, his hands on his hips. I was confused for a second, then I laughed, "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

He grinned, "Well if you want to get there, you're going to need to at least fallow me." A mischievous glint entered his eye and waved his tail all in my face, making me giggle. He pinched my nose and ran ahead, laughing when he saw me chase after him.

I was running parity fast, considering I had a dress on, but apparently it was to fast because I tripped and fell. My face slammed into the ground, which luckily was soft with leaves and moss. I gave a muffled moan, wishing I'd payed a little more attention to were I was going.

"Alice? Alice!" I heard Boris shout, his foot steps stirring the leaves as he ran closer. I slowly sat up, wincing when I leaned on my right leg. Boris stopped in front of me and kneeled down, worry covering his face.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I laughed, trying to cover up my pain and nodded, but it didn't help when the laugh sounded painful.

I tried to stand up, but I fell strait back down to the floor, holding my hurt leg. I moved my hand away and saw that blood covered my hand. I looked slowly up at Boris, who was now panicking, tears filling my eyes.

"...Ow?"

Boris made a panic stricken decision and pulled me onto his back. His hands wrapped around my legs, supporting my weight, and began to run.

I felt lightheaded, my mind swirling in confusion, pain, and dizziness. My head lolled, bouncing with every step, which only made everything worse. I felt weak and sick, like I had no control over my body. I moaned in pain when he tripped and stumbled, making my head slam forward, hard. My arms hung loosely around his neck, rocking with every motion. The wind blew in my face, pulling my hair out behind me, and cooling my burning forehead.

"Hold on, we're almost there." Boris said, looking over his shoulder at me. I nodded slightly, just enough so he could see I heard him.

His pink hair blew into my face, tickling my nose. It was so soft, I barred my face into it, snuggling closer to his neck. For some reason, he felt colder then me, which felt really good against my burning face.

The time seemed to slow for me, like I thought it had been hours, but it had turned out to be 10 to 20 minuets in reality. I felt Boris slow down a little and heard a voice, "Good to see you Boris, were- Who is that?! And is that blood?! Get it of my floor you idiot!"

"Shut it, old man, she's hurt, I'm going to take her to the hospital." Boris said, irritation in his voice. Then he said more softly to me, "We're almost there, don't worry, you'll be fine."

I didn't respond. Which made him more worried, only making things worse for me because he began to run again, making me feel more dizzy.

I heard a bang and felt cool air greet me. I heard a gasp, then felt Boris lift me softly from his back and place me gently onto a bed. I slowly opened my eyes to see that I was in a white room and Boris's worried face leaning over me.

I smiled weakly up at him and murmured, "Thanks." Then all went dark.

_Boris's point of view_

I looked down worriedly at Alice, who had just passed out. I looked up at the nurse and asked quickly, "Is she going to be ok?"

She nodded as she cleaned the wound on Alice's leg, "Yes, she only fainted from the blood lose." I winced when I saw her pull a sharp pointed stick out of her wound. I should have checked that before running here like a manic.

Why did I do that? I just meet her, so why did I feel so attached to her? I had other friends for years and watched them die right in front of me and didn't feel a thing. So why do I feel like I'm going to die if she gets hurt? And she wasn't even really hurt, and I felt like... I don't know, I've never felt this way before. Why? I wanted to know, I needed to know.

When I had been carrying her, I was overly aware of her body pressed to mine. And every time I tripped and she feel forward, I would blush a deep crimson, because her chest would mush against my back. When she snuggled her face into my neck, I had felt so happy. Why? Why was she doing this to me? I was so curious.

I watch Alice sleep, trying to calm myself down, thinking to myself that she was going to be fine and I might learn soon enough.

_Alice's point of view._

I awoke to a soft bed, feeling a light furry blanket pulled over me...I don't remember going to bed.

I tried to remember what had happened, when I felt a dole pain in my leg. Then everything came in a rush, I remembered Boris and his cute boyish grin, falling and getting hurt, Boris carrying me through the forest, and lastly the hospital.

I had just began to wonder were he was when I heard soft breathing underneath me. I noticed that my pillow was awfully warm and was rising and falling in a steady rhythm . I opened my eyes warily, remembering yesterday morning. The next thing I saw was really quite cute, it was Boris's sleeping face.

I was lying on my side, Boris's belly as my pillow, and was in a messy room, kind of like a punk kids room. Boris was curled kind of like a cat around me, his tail rapped around my waist. I smiled softly, lightly poking his purple cat ears, which were pierced.

This ears twitched and Boris yawned really widely, showing all of his fangs, stretching his arms in front of him, and arching his back. His yellow eyes blinked open and focused on my smiling form. "Morning, Mr. Kitty Cat," I said, smirking when he looked shocked. After a moment, he grinned back, "Morning, Miss Sleepy Head"

I sat up and flinched, the pain in my leg throbbed little. He saw this and asked, "Does it hurt? You were out all day."

I was shocked, I'd never been out that long before when it was because of blood. "Ya, it only hurts a little bit." I murmured, looking down at my know bandaged leg.

He nodded and sat up as well, his tail unwrapping around my waist. He brought up the back of his hand and licked it, rubbing it on his head, like a cat. I snickered, he was such a cat. My favorite animal has always been cats, and he was the coolest of them all.

" You know, your quite cute when you do that." I said matter a factually, watching as he stopped cleaning, his eyes wide. He turned a bright crimson as I carefully stud up. I looked around me, studying the room the surrounded me.

"Is this your room?" I asked, raising my eyebrow at him. He grinned sheepishly, jumping up, "Ya, what do you think?"

I grinned back, "I like it."

I looked down a my dress, seeing that I was waring something different from what I remembered. It was one of those paper thin dress like things they make you ware in hospitals, but luckily mine didn't open up at the back. I looked back up at him and asked, "Um, where's my stuff?"

He walked over to the corner of his room and pulled out a paper bag and my backpack, "Here it is."

He handed them over to me, his grin still in place. I smiled back, then I looked down, and asked in a embarrassed voice, "Could you, um, give me a sec? You know, to change."

He turned bright red again, "Ya, tell me when your finished." He rushed out of the room, his face still crimson.

I snickered and began to change into the cloths that were placed next to my stuff. It was a lot like Boris's cloths except it was in a dress form... kinda. It was really a two piece, not a dress. The top piece was a black tank top, it's edges were red,and it was almost like a sports bra. Ya, it was that short. While I put it on, I wondered what pervert wanted me to ware this. But I was pleasantly surprised that it clung tightly to my figure, and it wasn't _**too**_ short. I began to slip into the bottom piece, which was a black and red skirt that had shorts underneath. It was a little painful, but I managed to put them on without to much pain my laying on the floor and pulling them up the way. When I looked a the boots, I knew that it was going to be painful them on. And I was right. The pain that shot through me when I bent down was almost enough to make me faint again. I managed to pull on the boot on my unhurt leg but I gave up on the other one, deciding to ask Boris for help.

I looked into the paper bag to the clothes that I'd worn the day before, folded neatly in a pile. I rolled the bag up and place it in my bag, happy that they were clean.

I looked at the mirror, looking at my new outfit. I smiled as I realized that it actually looked good. I was happy that at least it wasn't a dress, I was getting a little sick of all of the dresses that I had been given. My smile turned into a frown when my eyes zeroed in on my bandaged leg. The skirt/shorts were to short to cover it up and I could see the bandage that, just a moment ago, had been clean and white, was know know blooming a red flower. I grimaced as I felt the warm liquid slowly seeped out of my wound. I hoped that Boris wouldn't notice as I walked away from the mirror.

I walked over to the door and called out, "Ok, I'm decent. You can come in."

The door opened slowly, a blushing Boris in its place. I smiled and asked, "So, how do I look?"

He took one look and blushed so red, he looked like a tomato. He looked away and stutter, "Y-You look g-great!"

I snickered skipped up to him and grabbed his hand, a warm smile on my lips, and said in a teasing voice, "So, weren't you going to take me around the amusement park?"

He looked up, his face still red but know a grin was face and asked, "Ya, you still want to go?" I nodded back, a second later I was being dragged after a excited, and still blushing, cat.

When we arrived, I my jaw went slack. It was just so big. And there were so many rides. My god, this was, like, the most awesome place around. Even in my world. I smiled up at Boris, who grinned back and asked, "So, which ride first?"

We went from ride to ride, laughing with glee, for hours. It was so much fun, I wanted to ride them all again and again.

We stopped to get breakfast, which was made of a cone of cotton candy, two Ice Cream Sundays, and some cinnamon sticks.

I looked up at Boris and asked, "Do you work here?"

He grinned and nodded, "Ya, it's the best, but the boss has some problems with the Hatters."

"Why?"

He snickered, stuffing a spoon full of ice cream in his mouth, "Because Blood Dupre told everyone his first name."

I became really curious and ask, "What is it?"

Boris grinned and licked is vanilla stained lips, leaning ford, "Do you really want to know?" When I nodded he said, "Mary Gowland" When I gave him a questioning look he snickered.

"That's the old mans name." He said with a grin, watching as I snickered away. I nibbled away at my cinnamon sticks, chattering away happily.

After a moment of happy chatting, Boris pointed behind me with a smirk, saying that there was a fire breathing clown behind me. I turned around quickly, my eyes wide, hoping to see this, but saw no one. I turned around confused, looking at him, "I don't see one." He just laughed, licking his know blue lips. I razed a eyebrow and reached down to get another bite of my blue berry ice cream, only to fined it was gone.

I looked back up at him and shouted, "Hey! That's mean!" He snickered as I tackled him, trying to get to his ice cream, shouting with a grin on my face that he better give me his or else. We laughed away, playfully fighting over the candy.

After we calmed down a little we began to look for more rides to ride. We were beginning to go to a tall roller coaster but stopped when a familiar voice shouted out, "Boris!"

We turned around, cotton candy hanging from our mouths, to see a man in a hilarious out fit. I can't even explain it, it was just to funny. But I will tell you what he looked like. He had a short braid of orange hair going down his back, glass, stubble, and a huge grin on his face.

"What is it old man?" Boris asked irritatedly, his face covered in annoyance and cotton candy.

"Who's your friend? Is that the girl you carried here yesterday?"

"Ya, her name is Alice." Boris replied, wiping his face with his hand.

He stopped in front of me, a smile on his face, "Hi! It's nice to meet you Alice!" He stretched out his hand, which I took nicely.

He grinned wider when I said "It's nice to meet you too," and pulled back.

"I'm so happy, I think we should calibrate with a song!" He cheered, pulling out a violin out of nowhere and got into a stance.

Boris flinched and shouted out, "No, don't do it old man! Spare us!" But when he didn't move a inch he told me to quickly cover my ears. I did, but I wondered why. That is until I heard the trash that came out of his violin. That was not music, it was a disgrace to music. Even metal was better then this.

"La la laa traa laa la!" He sang happily.

OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD! SOMEONE STOP HIM! IT HURTS! MY EARS ARE BLEEDING!

I screamed in pain, and I finally had enough, "STOP IT MARY GOWLAND!"

He froze, his face expressionless. "............"

Then he glared at Boris, rage in his eyes, "BORIS! YOU STUPID STRAY! You blabbered didn't you?"

Boris looked away and stuck out his tongue, "Not on purpose... it just slipped. Besides, everyone in the country knows by now. She would have eventually found out anyway."

He stared at the ground silently, "... Your right. That and everything is _his_ fault."

He burst into flames and shouted, "BLOOD DUPRE! I"M GOING TO KILL YOU! NEXT TIME I SEE YOU I"M GOING TO STUFF MY FOOT DOWN YOUR THROUT AND A BOMB TOO!"

"...Is that suppose to happen?" I asked, shielding my eyes from the glare.

"*sigh* It happens, I guess he still hasn't gotten over that." Boris said boredly.

"JUST YOU WAIT HATTER! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" He shouted into the sky, the flames only getting stronger.

"...Is he going to be alright?"

"Ya, but we better stay away until he calms down a bit," Boris said, putting his arm around my shoulders and guided me away from the blazing man.

After we finished our candy, we walked around the park, Boris showing me around. My leg began to hurt, so I began to limp, hoping that the less weight I put on it, the less it would hurt. Boris noticed and wrapped his arm around my waist, taking most of my weight off of my feet. He asked if I wanted to stop for the day, but I shook my head, I was having way to much fun to want to go home.

We were walking near the front gate when I saw Blood, Elliot, Dee and Dum. I lipped a little ford and shout, "Hey!"

When they saw me, Elliot grinned, "Hey Alice!" Blood smiled, his grin showing he was pleased to see me. Dee and Dum shouted out, "Big sister! Boris!" and ran over to us.

Boris grinned, "What a coincidence, look who's here," nodding toward Blood.

The twins jumped at me, hugging me tightly and happily, "We missed you big sis." I staggered a little, but smiled and patted there heads.

"What? And you didn't miss me?" Boris teased, tasseling their hair when they grabbed onto him too.

Blood and Elliot stopped in front of us, watching the display. I looked up and smiled at them both, "Hey Blood, Elliot, what are you doing here? Are you here to play?" I knew that was unlikely, but I thought it was a possibility considering the twins were here.

Blood laughed lightly as Elliot was asked, "Wha? Are you kidding?"

I shrugged, it's not like I know what they do in their free time.

Elliot exclaimed, "We're in enemy territory! we're not here to play!"

I couldn't think up any other reasons why they would be here so I asked, "Then why would you come to a amusement park?"

Instead of Elliot, Blood answered me, "We're here on business. We wanted to sell some land that recently came into our hands. Since it was originally a piece of land we took from the amusement park, we thought he might want it back."

...Wow, that's just....wow. He's smart and cruel at the same time.

"Not to be rude but now isn't the best time, you should come back later," Boris said, waving his hand a little. "The old man is blowing a gasket right know and I don't think the Hatter's going to make anything better, if you know what I mean."

Elliot looked at Blood quickly, his fingernails in his mouth as he worried, "Oooh, that's right Blood--- that guy really hates you." …..No comment.

Blood sighed, "Well, I guess it can't be helped then. I'd like to avoid a hassle. I'd rather come back later then stay and start a fight."

I nodded, " Ya, the owner is really mad. Just a second ago he burst into flames, shouting that head stuff a bomb down your throat"

Boris snickered at that, but stopped when he looked over my shoulder. Everyone turned to look to see Gowland standing expressionless a few feet away.

I froze. Oh no, nothing good can come from this. I began to panic a little, looking behind me, up at Blood, hoping that some how he'd disappeared and was away from the sure to be murders man walking toward us. I didn't want them to fight, someone could get hurt... like that little girl holding hands with her mother walking past us.

I turned back around in surprise when Mr. Gowland shouted cheerfully, "Hey! I didn't expect the Hatters to be here! It's a wonderful day don't you agree? Why don't you stay for some tea?"

...eh? What tha? Was I wrong about him? Then I sniffled a scream as his violin that he had pulled out of nowhere turned into a gun. He grinned and pushed up his spectacles, "But only do it....as a corpse!"

I cried out Bloods name as he pointed his violin turned gun at him and fired. Time seemed to slow as the bullet flew through the air. I saw a horrified Elliot watch helplessly as his boss was shot at. I saw and felt Boris quickly pull me from harms way, the bullet had already closed half of the distance to its target. Blood had a small smirk on his lips has the bullet shot through his hat, rose petals and feathers flying everywhere. And you know what surprised me the most? He didn't even flinch.

Gowland saw this and laughed, "Heh Heh, You've got some balls if a bullet doesn't make you flinch. It makes me even more mad!"

Boris sighed, his tail wrapping protectively around my waist, and pulled out a gun of his own, "Man, I can't believe he shot the hat."

I hid behind him as people began to shout and pull out guns of their own. I heard the park workers shout out that they needed to protect the park owner and heard the Hatters workers complain about having to fight. Elliot looked angry, his gun pulled out and ready to kill. Blood just stood there with small smirk on his face, not even getting ready for the fight that was about to happen.

I was astonished, as the fight began. They didn't even seem to care about the people around them, who were know running and screaming in panic.

"BAM! BAM! PICU! BOOM!"

I screamed and wrapped my arms around my head as a powerful bullet flew a few inches past my head and exploded behind me. Boris flinched and wrapped a arm around me, pulling me away from the flaming building behind us, his other hand still holding the gun and firing at the apposing force.

Elliot flinched as bullet flew a past him and exploded behind him, making shout with amazement and surprise, "He's going to destroy his park along with us!" Boris just grunted in acknowledgment as he pulled me off my feet and into his arms, out of another flying bullets range.

After a few minutes of gunfire, explosions, and faceless people dropping like fly's, Gowland stopped shooting, his face a little calmer and showed sines of exhaustion. He huffed a little, "...Well now... Now that we've got that out of our systems, lets stop for the day."

I sighed with relief and shifted out from Boris's now relaxing arms and asked him if he was alright. When he nodded,I thanked him and turned around, walking a little bit closer to Blood and Elliot, worried that they had been hurt in the gunfight. I stopped in front of Elliot and saw that his arm was bleeding through a hole in his jacket, and his scarf had a hole in it. I worriedly patted at it, trying to stop the bleeding, ignoring his protests.

"It's alright, I'm fine, it's only a bullet." he said, blushing as I held onto his arm. I grabbed his scarf and, ignoring his protest, ripped it into strips, wrapping, and tying them tightly around the wound. He sighed and mumbled his thanks, irritation and embarrassment in his voice.

I turned around and looked up at Blood, about to ask him if he was alright, but stopped when I saw the mischievous smirk on his face.

"What _**Mary**_? Is that all you've got _**Mary**_?" he teased, his lips pulled in a evil smirk. Everyone panicked and shouted "NO!"

Blood ignored us and continued in his teasing voice, "I thought we were having a party, _**Mary**_. I guess your years have caught up to you, _**Mary**_. For a piece that big, you sure finish fast, _**Mary**_. You'd better work on that if you want to please the ladies, _**Mary**_."

"S-stop it, Blood!" I shouted out. "Why're you trying to piss him off?!" Boris shouted angrily out at the same time as me.

But Blood ignored us and continued in his teasing voice, "Hm... Maybe this all stems down to your stupid name, _**Mary Go-round**_."

Gowland ground his teeth in anger and shout out at Blood, "NOW YOU'VE DONE IT! I was trying to spare Alice the sight of your dead, bloody corpse! But I can't be a gentlemen..." he razed his gun and aimed down the sight, "If you can't be dead! DIE!"

He began to shoot at Blood again, and the bad part about it was that I was know standing next to him, in the direct aim of the bullets. I was about to scream and try to limp out of the way, but I felt a hand grab mine. I looked up the see a smiling Blood. One word came escaped his lips, "Run."

That was all I wanted to do, run. But, as you can see, I can't very well do that. But that didn't stop me from trying. I tried to keep up with him as he ran, but failed miserably. Blood saw me limping and a slightly worried face replaced his grinning one. A bullet exploded next me, making me wrap my arms around my head and limp a little faster.

I was going to die. I knew it. I knew I was going to get hit by one of Gowland's bullets and there wasn't anything I could do about it. I couldn't even run! I shut my eyes tightly as another bullet exploded next to me. I had already accepted the fact that I was going to die, when I felt warm strong hands lift me off my feet.

I opened my eyes in surprise, to see Blood, his lips pulled into small, but warm smile, and his light blue eyes looking down at me. I blushed a bright red as he ran swiftly and smoothly through the park, mesmerized. He was just so handsome. His dark, spiky hair waving out behind him, his light blue eyes twinkling with amusement, and his perfect lips pulled into a small smile. He was just so perfect.... WTF?! WHATS GOTTEN INTO ME?! I shouldn't be thinking things like that! I've never thought that a man was perfect! Nor did I want too!

I became overly aware of every part of my body that pressed to him. I became aware of the fact that I was in a tank top, a mini skirt/shorts, and the fact that if I hadn't been waring the shorts underneath, then anyone that had seen us would had probably seen my underwear. I felt his gloved hands shift in position as he took a sharp turn to the left, barely missing a bullet that exploded in the place he'd been a moment before.

I blushed a bright red when I realized that his gloved hands were touching my exposed skin, which I don't know about you, but to me it was quit a improper thing. I blushed brighter when I felt his right hand (the one holding my legs up) shift higher up, dangerously close to the edge of my skirt, as he took a sharp turn down a ally.

I was lost in my panicking thoughts as time flew by, and before I knew it, we were hidden in a ally, Blood's back pressed to the wall, me pressed even closer to him so as to hide from the passing park owner. After a heart stopping moment, he had passed, leaving us sighing in relief.

Blood gently placed me back on my feet, a light coat of sweat shining on his forehead. I limped to the corner of the wall and peeked out from our hiding place, to see a _**very**_ pissed of Gowland walking around a corner and disappearing from my sight. I sighed and turned around, watching as Blood leaned on the wall.

" Why did you do that? I thought you said you hatted hassles." I asked as I limp back over to him, leaning on the wall as well.

He looked at me and gave a little grin, "...Which is true, but I hate boredom even more." He grinned a little wider and continued, "Besides, I wanted to attempt a sexy escape with you."

I blushed bright red...Well, you succeeded, I thought.

I watched him as he sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He mumbled, "We ran further than I expected, even I'm a little tired," he sighed again, " I think I need a hot cup of tea."

I nodded, tea would make me feel better as well. I shifted my weight, forgetting about my hurt leg and gasped in pain. I slide to the floor and gripped my leg, watching as another blood red flower bloomed on my bandage.

"Are you alright?" I turned my head, pain plain on my face, to see Blood kneeling next to me, a worried expression on his face. I grimaced and gave a painful laugh, "Ya, it's just a scratch." He didn't believe me and asked what happened. I sighed and explained what had happened, telling him that I fell.

He was silent for a moment, then he pealed my hand off my leg and pulled it close to him. I looked up in shock, watching as he kiss it. "I would never let something like that happen to you if you lived in the mansion."

I blushed a bright red, forgetting about my leg, and watched as his warm expression turned into a serious one. "You still haven't visited the mansion yet, have you?"

When I shook my head he helped me to my feet and said, "Then let me hold a tea party in your honor. I can serve you the best tea in the world."

He slammed his hand next to me head, pining me to the wall. He leaned ford with a smirk, "I do sometimes invite "the role holders" but other than that, I only invite people I like."

He leaned a little closer, making me blush, "Will you come?"

What's going on? Why is he acting like this?...Is this the real Blood?

I silently nodded, a little to frightened to do much else.

He nodded, a satisfied look clammed his face, and he leaned away. I sighed with relief quietly as he turned around and waved a hand in the air, "Go, know I can let you go." He was beginning to scare me. Why was he acting like this?

After a moment of silents, we heard two little shouts call out our names, "Boss! Big sister!"

We turned around to see Dee and Dum running toward us, relief on their faces. When they were close enough, they jumped me and almost fell of my feet if it hadn't been for that warm hand steadying me from behind. I looked beside me to see Blood, a small frown on his face.

"Boys, don't do that right know. We'll be leaving know, no need to set off another annoying fight with Mary." Though his words sounded final and annoyed, a slightly amused smirk slide onto his lips.

They looked up at Blood with dejected faces, but nodded and let go of me. They got Elliot and we said our goodbyes, the twins dejected, Elliot sweet but also sad to leave, and Blood with his calm face. I waved goodbye as the left, wondering what I should do next and if I really should attend the tea party.

_Blood and Elliot's point of view_

As well left the amusement park, Elliot had been wondering this for a long time, but know he decided to voice his question. "Hey, Blood. Why are you always so nice to Alice? Do you like her, you know, for real?"

Blood looked boredly over at him and gave a slight grin, "I'm interested in her. And I'd like to have a outsider, someone strange, by my side. If I get bored of her, I can just kill her."

He looked away and quickened his step, "Now come Elliot, my hot tea awaits."


	12. A Memery and A Phone Call

I'M SORRY! DON'T KILL ME WITH YOU GUNS AND KNIVES PLEASE! I really meant to update this sooner, but as time went by, I lost interest in this story, please forgive me. I don't know when I'll update this, or even if I'll continue it, so I wont promise you anything. I've resently gotten absessed with Megamind and wrote a short fanfic about it last night, which got me back into the writers zone. I was looking through everything and I found this story and remembered that I never finished a chapter so I finished it today, so if at the end it sounds different, then that's because there is a year difference in between the last paragraph.

I hope you injoy this, my awesome readers!

* * *

Chapter 12

The bright sun beat down on me as I limped around the amusement park randomly, wondering where Boris was. I wanted to leave, but I didn't have my stuff or hadn't said goodbye to Boris. I didn't want to be mean, he was so nice and funny, so much so that I was even thinking asking him if I could stay. But I didn't want to be a burden, I would only bring him down.

I limped slowly, looking around me in hope that I might find something I remembered, but was dismayed to find that nothing was familiar. After a few minutes of wondering around, I gave up and limped over to one of the overly happy workers. When I was near enough, I called out, waving my hand, trying to catch her attention.

When she saw me, she smiled widely and skipped over to me, asking happily, "Is there something you need, honored guest?"

I nodded and asked, "Yes, were can I find Boris?"

The worker nodded with enthusiasm and waved after her as she began to walk away, "This way! He can be found in many places, but luckily I just saw him a moment ago! He was looking for a young miss..." She paused, looking at me, or more like studying me, then something downed on her as she saw me limp after her.

"You wouldn't happen to me Miss Alice, would you?" She asked as she continued to lead me through the park. When I nodded, she smiled brightly, "Well! Boris will be relieved to hear that his friend is safe! He was running around in panic, asking where you were! Dear me, I've never seen him like that!" she continued, a thoughtful look clamming her eyeless face. But I was to busy lost in my own thoughts to hear anything else that she said.

He was worried about me? So worried that he'd run around asking were I was? A warm feeling began to bloom in my chest, it's warmth flickering like a flame in the wind, making it bigger and warmer. A small smile slide onto my lips, a new urge to see him coming over me. I was so happy, that I began to limp a little faster and lighter, a little hop in my step, not caring that it brought more pain.

The amusement park worker saw me brighten up and smiled, walking a little faster as well, trying to get me to my waiting and sure to be worried friend. We rounded a corner to be met with what we had been searching for.

We saw Boris walking quickly around, his hand on his chin, his tail twitching nervously, and his pinkish-purple ears flicking this way and that. A happy and relieved smile brightened my face as I limped his way. I cried out his name, unthinkingly really, and later on, I was really surprised that I did it with such relief and happiness.

"Boris!"

* * *

_Boris's point of view: a little after the fight_

I quickly ran down a sidewalk, ignoring the many surprised faces that I passed. There was only one face I wanted to see, and it was Alice's. Worry flowed threw me, from ear tip to tail tip, as I recalled the last time I'd seen her.

I had watched helplessly as she limped away, seeing the panic in her chocolate brown eyes. I was about to shout out her name when a bullet exploded next to me, bringing me back to the reality of the fight.

A fear for her overwhelmed every pore in my body, a fear that I'd never felt before in my life, as I watched her scream out in fright as a bullet exploded next to her. Also beside that fear, was a growing anger, an anger at those who could bring potential harm to her.

I shook my head, trying to clear the anger from my mind, wishing that we were still riding the roller-costars, having fun. For a moment, just a moment, I had been lost in the memory's from just a few minutes ago.

(sorry, it's a little confusing but he's remembering about a time he remembered, just go along with it)

_I grinned, eyeing Alice's blue berry ice cream. I pointed behind her, the grin still in place and said, "Look, there's a fire breathing clown over there!" _

_I watched as her warm chocolate brown eyes widened in excitement and wonder. I almost snickered when she turned around so fast that her hair turned into a twirling umbrella of brown. While she was searching, I quickly grabbed her ice cream and stuffed it into my mouth. Luckily she had eaten enough of it that I wouldn't get a brain freeze, so I managed to swallow it whole._

_I had just finished swallowing and had managed to compose myself when Alice turned back around, confusion in her eyes. She looked at me, a slight frown of her lips, and said, "I don't see one," and that was the last straw. I broke down laughing, licking my now blue berry tasting lips. She razed her eyebrow at me as she reached down for her ice cream._

_When her hand found nothing, she looked down in puzzlement, only to look back up at me and shout, "Hey, that's mean!" I snickered as she got up and tackled me. I blushed lightly when we collided, but laughed louder when she started to try to get my ice cream._

"_You better give me yours or your going to get it!" she laughed, a breath taking smile brightening her face. The sight of it made my clock tick faster, filling me with a comforting warmth that I had never felt before. _

_I grinned and lifted the ice cream high above my head, far out of her reach. She laughed, jumping as high as she could, arms outstretched, trying to get it. I laughed when she stopped and walked back a few steps,a small grin on her face. I smirked and wave the ice cream in front of me, teasing, "What? Giving up already?"_

_She stuck her tongue out and shouted, "You wish!" She dashed toward me, a determined grin on her face. I took a step back, surprised, as she jumped high, her left hand grabbing my shoulder for support, her right reaching up for the ice cream. Her hand missed by inches, but I couldn't take the force of the impact and ended up falling. _

_My back hit the floor, and the ice cream flew out of my hand, splattering against the cement. We were quiet for a moment, then we bursted out laughing. She layed her head down on my chest and giggled away, while I laugh with her, holding her closer, my tail tickling her nose._

_I sat up, Alice still giggling in my lap, and reached up, grabbing the cotton candy on the table that we had bot earlier. I brought it down in front of us, and looked over at Alice, who was still giggling uncontrollably with her head against my shoulder. A idea formed in my head and I innocently asked, "Do you want some?"_

_When she nodded, I grinned evilly and shoved it all in her face. She froze as I feel back onto the floor, howling with laughter. She grabbed the cotton and tried to pull it all off, only to find that it wasn't going to be that easy. I laughed harder when she tried to wipe off her face with her hands, managing to get most of it off. But that wasn't what made me laugh, what did was the fact that she had somehow managed to smear it onto her face in the process, making her look like someone had painted her face a sticky mess of pink._

_She pouted at me, holding a hand full of pink cotton candy in front of her, but I could see amusement in her eyes. I saw her pause for a moment, a mischievous look lightened them. She placed down half of the cotton candy and tor off a piece. She took a bight, and after savoring the taste, from her perch on my stomach she held out the rest, asking, "Do you want some?" _

_I had a parity good idea of what she was about to do, I could see the look in her chocolaty brown eyes, but I went along with it. I nodded, opening my mouth wide. She grinned evilly and shoved it all into my face. She pulled her hand back and began to laugh hard, hard enough to bring tears to her eyes. I grinned, licking my know cotton candy covered face, and laughed with her._

_I didn't want this to end. Nothing in the world could bring me down know! I felt invincible, like I could do anything, as long as Alice was with me. A warm glow enveloped me as I watched her laugh and smile with a warmth so foreign to me. _

I winced as a bullet exploded next me, drawing me from my happy memory's and back to the battle. A protective instinct overwhelmed me and I ran toward Alice, only to stop in surprise as the Hatter picked her up and made a run for it. Were was he taking her? And what's with that grin on his face? Thoughts flew through my head, only to sink into a deeper panic, not able to come up with a rational explanation for that grin.

WHERE IS HE TAKING HER?

That had been the last I'd seen her and that was nothing conferting about it. I stopped and asked a random worker if she'd seen her, a dole hope driving me forward. When she she said no cheerfully, I quickly turned around and ran on, dismay coloring every step I took.

I stopped in a open area and began to pace, worry and dismay clouding my mind so much so, I couldn't see anything in front of me except the visions of what could have happen that came out of nowhere.

I was just about run off again when I heard the one voice I had been searching for.

"Boris!"

* * *

_Alice's point of view_

His ears perked up and he turned quickly around, his face filled relief at the sound of my voice. "Alice!"

He ran over to me and hugged me close, "Are you alright!" I blushed at the movement, surprised and happy he thought of me so highly. I smiled and hugged him back, "Ya, I'm fine."

He pulled back and a relieved grin lightened his face. "Thank God. When I saw the Hatter pick you up and make a run for it, I-I-I... panicked... I thought he might have done something to you." He stuttered out, looking away, his face turning a light shade of pink.

I paused, letting that sink in...Blood doing something to me? Memory's from not to long ago flashed through my head. The calm but dark and frightening way he spoke to me, scarring me into going to his tea party, or my tea party he'd told me. I shivered lightly, a dark mood coming over me. Why? Why did he act like that? Why?

Boris saw my mood darken, realizing that he might have been right. A horrified look clammed his face and he worriedly shouted out, "Did he do something to you?"

I looked back up at his horrified face, realizing that he'd come down to the worst conclusion, and quickly shook my head, "No! He'd didn't _**do**_ anything to me!" I paused, realizing that that might be a lie and added quietly, "At least not anything like that..."

He calmed down a little, his horrified look disappearing, but he could see that something was still troubling me, and his worried look remained. After a moment of silence, he asked, "Did something happen?"

I quickly shook my head and stepped away from his embrace. I hesitated then said, "I'm going to leave soon, I came looking for you so I could say goodbye. I didn't want to leave without saying anything."

He looked dismayed, but he nodded, seeing to understand that I couldn't stay here. He was about to say something when I quickly put in, "But before I leave, would you mind leading me back to your room so I can get my stuff?"

He nodded and grabbed my hand, "Ya, but you have to promise to come back and play before I do."

I grinned, "Ya, and what if I don't?"

He smirked and looked away, saying boredly, "Then I guess your stuff is know my stuff."

I paused, a thoughtful mask on my face. Then I asked innocently, "So you want to wear dresses?" My mask fell, leaving a playful grin on my face, "Oh wow Boris, I didn't know you were into stuff like that."

He looked back at me in surprise as I continued, walking a little closer and pretended to examine him, shaking my head in mock horror. "Who knew? I don't think you'd look good in something like a dress but if that's what you into, I wont stop you."

Boris sighed, slapping his hand on his forehead and mumbled in defeat, "Ok, Ok, I'll let you have your stuff. Just please, stop with that, I don't think I can take anymore."

I grinned and took his hand, "Don't worry, I was just joking, I'll come and play with you when I can. But seriously, can you take me to my stuff, I probably should leave soon."

He sighed but nodded and lead me away from the open area we had been standing in. But unaware to us both was that 2 workers had been watching our exchange and were now grinning at each other. They had just found the cutest couple, and they were determined to get them together. Even if it cost them their clocks.

* * *

I limped slowly down a hallway with Boris at my side, my face set in a slight grimace. The pain in my leg was throbbing again and I could feel the warm red liquid seep out of the bandage, making a beaded line down my leg. Boris's hand covered mine, a warm, calm, presence that led me through the halls I didn't know.

We stopped in front of a door, which led to his room, I know because it was purple and had a pirate like skull mark on the front, and Boris opened it. I limped in and made a bee line strait for the bed. When I was close enough, I jumped lightly with my unhurt leg and dived for the covers, forgetting everything, and only wishes of sleep and release from this pain in my mind.

I hissed when I landed, regretting that I had been so impatient, because know my leg hurt even more from the hard bouncing motion from the bed. I looked up from my perch on the bed to see Boris looking at me with concerned eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his purple/pink tail flicking in a quick motion, showing even more so how worried he was.

I gave a pained grin, "No, I don't think so, I think my leg's bleeding again."

I pushed myself up into a siting position and stretched out my bandaged leg as far as I dared. His pierced ears flattened as he saw the bloodied bandage. He turned and dashed out of the room, shouting as he went, "I'll go get a first aid kit! Don't move until I get back!"

"I wasn't going to in the first place!" I shouted after him, my face set in a slight pout.

After a long moment of silence, I couldn't take it anymore and shuffled to the edge of the bed, swinging my legs carefully over and onto the floor. My eyes scanned the room, searching for something to keep my mind from the unending throbbing pain, and landed on my backpack. My eyes brightened with interest when they soon dimmed, realizing that it was all the way across the room. Meaning I'd have to get up and walk over there to get it, which also meant using my bleeding leg.

NO, WHY? WHY ARE YOU SO FAR AWAY? I thought with dismay and anger. My face set in a pained, thoughtful expression, as my common sense and my desperation for something to do waged a war in my mind. 'Don't do it! You'll only make it worse if you put any weight on it!' Common Sense drilled, only to be out shouted by my desperation, 'If you don't do it, you'll have nothing to do but focus on the pain! If you get it, you can take your mind of the pain! Even if it makes things worse, you can deal with it!'

A determined fire lit my eyes as common sense lost out when I couldn't take it anymore. I slowly stepped up from my perch on the bed and limp toward the bag. My eyes hardened as pain shot through my leg and up my spine, and suddenly, I wasn't so sure I could make it. But I wasn't one to usually give up just because of just a little pain, it just wasn't me. So I quickened my limp and delt with the increasing pain, my mind shoving out all doubt from my mind.

My eyes brightened with relief when my hand final touch the handle strap, knowing that I was half way done. I turn around quickly, wincing when my leg throbbed again and blood seeped through my already bloody bandage, and limped as fast as I dared, backpack in hand and dragging on the floor.

Relief was so grand on my stiff body and mind when I fell to the bed face foreword. A sigh escaped my lips as the pressure was lifted from my leg. After a moment, I sat up and pulled my bag into my lap. I opened it up and dug my hands in, searching for something to distract me (not that anything in there wasn't distracting). My fingers folded and lifted a small object from the bag, and I wasn't surprised to see that it was my phone. And even more unsurprising was the fact that there was 4 unheard new messages waiting for me.

I flinched, remembering that I had forgotten to call Daddy yesterday AND today. He's probably angry, I thought as I flipped it open and pressed play on the first message.

"Alice! Call me! Or your grounded! For LIFE! I found out somethings about were you are, or were. I'll lecture you later, but call me! Do you hear me? Beeeeep!"

I sighed with relief, at least he didn't sound to angry. But then my face showed curiosity as I processed the fact that he knew something about this place. I was just about to call him when there was a loud "BANG!"

I turned my head to the door as Boris came running in carrying a first aid kit. He made a bee line strait to me and quickly opened the kit, his face shining lightly in the light. He paused and looked up at me, his yellow eyes filled with worry, and ask, "Does it still hurt?"

I twitched and nodded, biting my lip, my leg throbbed again, showing that it agreed. Yes, yes it did hurt.

He nodded and slowly began to unwrap the bloodied bandage, his hands lightly tugging so he didn't bring more unnecessary pain to the open wound. A light shade of pink colored his face but I couldn't fined the reason why it was there. We both flinched when the last strip was tugged lose, exposing the half scabbed and cracked, bloody wound.

I hissed as the cold fresh air made contact with open flesh. Boris heard my hiss and quickly began to take out the necessary things from the kit, like fresh bandages and alcohol to kill the germs.

The next few minutes were a blur to me, my eyesight blurring from unspilled tears, and the pain consuming my every thought, I couldn't pay much attention to Boris or his worried quick movements.

After what seemed like forever, the pain dimmed and I came to, hearing a freaked out Boris shout my name.

"-ice! Alice! Are you alright? Come on, answer me!" My eyes cleared and I was meet with a pale sealing, Boris's head hovering to the side, his yellow eyes practically glowing with his worry, which was a lot.

After a moment I nodded and sat up, wiping my tears away with the back of my hand. I looked over at him and smiled, "Thanks."

He blushed and looked away, his tail flicking left and right. I was about to ask him how long I was out when I felt a slight vibration next to me.

"Vmmmmmm!"

I looked down next to me, curiosity filling my eyes, to see that my phone was the cause of the vibrations and it's screen had lightened up a light blue. I picked it up, ignoring Boris's curious eyes, and looked at who was calling. Daddy. Of course, I should've known.

My eyebrow twitched as I flipped it open and held it against my ear. "Hello?" I asked in a sarcastic voice. I wasn't surprised that Boris gave me a look.

"...Ummm Hi?" Boris said, his face pulled in a confused smile.

I shook my head at him, my lips pulling into a small grin. I didn't have to say anything, Daddy did it for me.

"Alice! Finally! Do you know how many times I've called you? You've got some explaining to do, young lady." my father said, his voice filled with irritation and relief.

I enjoyed the look of pure astonishment that flickered onto Boris's face, I just loved watching their reactions to technology.

"I know, I know, jeez Daddy, you keep over reacting, nothing bad has happened. You don't need to send me millions of messages JUST because I forgot to call you ONE day," I complained, voicing my irritation. I sighed and layed back down.

"Well deal with it, I'm your father, and that's what fathers are suppose to do."

I looked over at Boris, my lips twitching, fighting a smile. Boris was... well, lets just say he was so surprised, I think he turned to stone from shock or something. I couldn't take it any more. I just couldn't resist teasing him with that expression plastered to his face.

My lips pulled into a full fledged grin, "What is it, Boris? Is something wrong?"

He blinked, shook his head, and pointed at the phone. "D-Did that thing just talk?"

I nodded and smiled, "Ya!"

"Alice! Who are you talking to? It sounds like a boy."

I sighed, my smile falling a fraction, "Ya, it's a boy Daddy, and his name his Boris."

He was silent for a moment then he quietly asked, "Does this boy have pinkish-purple hair?"

"Yes," I answered in surprise.

Another pause, then he asked, "Does he have cat ears and a tail?"

I blinked and answered "Yes" again, my eyes locking onto Boris, who was know looking puzzled.

"Daddy, do you know Boris?"

"Ya, do I know you, ummm sir?" Boris asked, leaning foreword, his face leaning in close to the phone, a unsure, puzzled, and curious look masked his usual smirking one.

Another pause, "...Boy... can you hear me?"

Boris nodded, "Ya."

"Then listen close and listen hard, if you lay a _**FINGER**_ on my daughter, then I will _**PERSONALLY**_ come over there and teach you a lessen you wont soon forget, you cat eared, girl licking, _********_!" He shouted so loudly, it made both of us lean back.

I swear, my eardrums practically almost burst. I'd been holding it to my ear like any regular person would, and when he shouted, well, if it made Boris lean back, who had been sitting a little bit away and wasn't even in the direction the sound would come from, imagine how much pain my ear was in.

Ya, it hurts, doesn't it?

But I soon forgot that, my mind was in to much shock. D-did he just say what I think he just said? 'cat eared, _GIRL LICKING_, ****'?

"WHAT?" Both me and Boris shouted out in shock.

"You heard me, know stay _AWAY_ from my daughter, or your not gonna have a tail to swing around anymore."

"W-W-W-What, D-D-D-Daddy! You must be mistaken, Boris isn't that k-kind of person! Right Boris?" I stuttered, panic in showing in my voice.

"R-R-Right! I-I-I don't know who your talking about, but it surly can't be me, I h-h-haven't even k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-i-i-i-ssed a girl before. You must be talking about some other pinkish-purple haired, cat eared, tail boy that I don't know!" Boris stuttered, his face as red as a face could possibly be.

"Well you may not have done any of that YET. But if you spend more time near my daughter, then there is no avoiding it."

"What do you mean? He would never do something like that to me! You don't even know him, so what gives you the right to judge him? Huh?" I shouted at the phone, my anger consuming my shock. He shouldn't be so mean to one of the nicest people I've known.

"*sigh*, if you'd listen to my messages, then you would know that I have found out more about the world that your in."

I paused, my anger subsiding a little, "Well, spit it out, before I hang up on you."

"Well, for one thing, I found out that there are four territory's, the Hatters territory, the Castle of Hearts territory, the Amusement Park territory, and the Clock Tower territory. There is a war going on in that world at the moment and the only natural ground around there is the Clock Tower territory. And another thing I found out is that there are role holders in each territory, don't ask me what they are because I haven't found out enough to understand that yet. All I know is that they have faces, with eyes. Boris is one. Another thing, don't go to the Hatters territory."

"Why?" I asked looking at Boris to see if all that he had said so far was true... Apparently it was.

"...Just _**DON'T**_, if you ever see Blood, the Boss, please promise me you'll run, please. He's a _**VERY**_ bad man who will do _**VERY BAD**_ things to you if you get close to him. In fact, everyone will at some point and time, but he's the worst. So stay away from him for me. Please."

….Wha...?Blood flashed into my mind, his smirking face grinning down at me, then his cold, commanding smiling face flashed into my mind. I shivered. I-I don't know what to believe, Blood had been so nice to me when I'd stayed there, but the way he'd invited me to his tea party... I don't know.

"...I-I'm sorry Daddy...but I've already promised to go to his tea party. I can't do as you ask." I mumbled, my voice slightly dark. My thumb moved to the off button of it's own accord.

"WHAT? Stay aw-*Beep*..." The phone flipped shut and fell from my hand.

Boris looked at me, his face slightly surprised, and asked, "Is everything alright?"

I looked over at his worried face, my eyes hidden behind clumps of my brown hair, and muttered, "Everything's fine. I just have a party to worry about."

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEWS GIVE ME HOPE~~!


End file.
